Destitution Encounters Promise
by jess2002
Summary: Bella the teen mom. Edward the sexy olderman. How do they meet and can they have more? Lets stalk them and see... Very little angst and as sweet as i can write!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm going to try to post a chapter of this story twice a week. Thursday and Monday will be posting day! That may not always work, but hey, I'll give it a shot. After I finish Always on my Mind, I will be taking a break from the FF world for probably the rest of the year. This story is all written, so I hope you enjoy it!

I am not good with baby talk. I do not speak baby talk to children, so I just can't write it, but the amazing toocute24 helped me out. Thanks to teamalltwilight and krazi4twisaga for pre-reading! The first chapter is as angsty as it's going to be. I think this story is more along the lines of a feel good story…or as well as I can write one.

I own nothing but the plot!

"What do you want to watch? Dora or Mickey?" I ask my two year old son.

"Dora," he says quickly. "Snack, pwease?"

"Um…let me see what we have," I say as I quickly walk away. My eyes fill with tears because I know we don't have much.

I grab four saltines and put some water in his sippy cup. I feel like such a horrid mother, but I refuse to contact my parents. They were right, but I don't want their help. They told me that this would happen. They said I would lose Liam, but I still had him, and I would do anything for him. I love him so much. As soon as I laid eyes on him, I knew I would never love anyone as much as I love him. I worked at any job I could find. I've been a waitress, a cashier, a babysitter, a dog walker, a tutor, and have done anything that would make me a quick buck. I've never been able to have a full time job, though, because I've never had a full time babysitter. My neighbor is an old lady who will watch him for a few hours at a time during the day, but is willing to watch him longer when he's asleep. That's why many of my jobs needed to be at night. She never asks for money, but I always try to get her something if she needs it. Sometimes I bring her home milk, or pay a co-pay for one of her many prescriptions. I've tried to get help through the state, but all I got was medical. It's better than nothing, though, I guess. I was turned down for everything else because my employers refused to write a note stating how much I was paid. It's illegal to be paid under the table; I didn't know that.

A girl I've been friends with, since high school, Alice Brandon, has an older boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, and he hooked me up with my apartment. His brother owns the building, and he let me live there for six months absolutely free. I cried and thanked him a thousand times. Peter, Jasper's brother, also helped me find odds and ends jobs. The apartment was a thousand dollars a month, but all my utilities were included. I was sure it wasn't a bad deal. The only thing I bought for myself was a comfy couch from a second-hand shop and some food. That was all I needed. I saved every penny I could. I found a pack-n-play at a yard sale for fifteen dollars, and a ton of awesome clothes for really cheap, too. I walked away with a ton of shit for forty bucks. I gave Liam as much as I could with what little I had. The last couple of months had been hard — the hardest ever. I was three months behind on rent, we had just enough food, and Liam needed new clothes; he was growing so fast.

Alice said she found a job for me. She said it would guarantee me five hundred dollars, and if the guy liked me, it would be a weekly thing. I was praying that he liked me. I needed a job that paid weekly. She said that I would go to him or he would come to me; he would tell me all I needed to know. She said once she had a yes or no from him, she would come over and tell me what I would be getting myself into. She knew how hard up I was for a job. I had thought about stripping, but I couldn't dance. I would probably end up falling off the stage. Plus, I didn't have the greatest body. I had small boobs, a fat ass, and boney hips. There really wasn't anything attractive about me. Like I said, I could never be a stripper.

I bring Liam his pathetic snack and he smiles so big at me. He is always happy with anything I give him. It breaks my heart knowing I can't give him more. I'm looking into pre-schools with the hopes that I can get a steadier job. I've applied to some twenty-four hour places, but I have yet to hear anything. I never graduated high school, and that hurts my chances greatly. I had a tenth grade education — that wasn't enough for most places. I never thought high school was so important, but it is. Even if I could find a full time job, it would only be minimum wage. I'm sure I could move up because I had great work ethic, but I knew that it would take time.

I hear a knock at the door; I know it's Alice. I'm hoping she has good news for me. I go to the door and open it with a hopeful smile. My smile grows when I see she has a pizza.

"I thought you may be hungry," she says as I clap my hands. I haven't had pizza in a while. I grab us all plates and head for the living room.

"Hey, Buddy! Look what I brought!" Alice says, hyper as hell.

"Awice!" Liam says, climbing up into her lap. He gives her kisses and she gives him a slice of pizza. I take it from him to make sure it's cool enough. I love to watch him eat. He picks off all the cheese, licks the sauce off the crust, and then eats the crust. He is the cutest thing ever.

"So, Jasper is working late tonight. I'll stay here while you go and met with Mr. Cullen," she says as I nod.

"What aren't you telling me? I would rather know what was coming than not know," I tell her, stuffing pizza into my mouth.

"How do you feel about going down on a man?" she asks as I choke on my food.

"Alice…I don't know. Wouldn't that make me a prostitute?"

"Not really. If he likes you, he will want to keep seeing you. He will pay you cash every time he wants to see you. From what I hear, he won't have sex with you, or really touch you. You only have to give him head," she says as I stare at her.

"Wouldn't this make me an even worse mother?" I ask as my eyes fill with tears.

"You are a great mother. You're doing what you have to. Dude, it's easy, fast cash. If Peter's bitchy wife had nothing to do with the finances, then you would be okay," she says.

"I know. I'm just scared," I tell her.

"B, just do it a couple times. Get a head, and then when you get to a better place, you can walk away. Plus, if he doesn't like you, he won't bother you again," she says as I nod in understanding. "I'll make you a deal: do this, and if it's not your thing, then walk away. Give the five hundred to Peter, and I'll buy you some groceries. Then next week we will find you a job, and I will do everything I can do to help."

"Thanks, Alice," I say with a sigh. "What do I wear, and what time do I have to be there?"

"Awesome, I brought you a dress," she says, patting her purse. I really hope this is the right choice for me. I only want what's best for my child, and blowing a man for easy money...I had to try.

Okay, there is the first chapter. Bella is young in this story and Edward is much older than she is. You will meet him next. See you Monday!


	2. Chapter 2

Um…yeah I have been blown away by the response of this story. Wow thank you so much! There has been a little change of plans posting wise. Since I have the best beta in this entire world, I will be updating every day if I can. There are 20 chapters in total.

Some reviews were pissed at Alice. I understand that, but we are talking about young 18 year old girls, so cut her a break lol. Plus she is about to be evicted and needs fast cash, so let's see how things go.

Another review said something about the story fold your wings, that this story reminded them of that fic. I have read it and I like it very much. I have also read million dollar baby which is a favorite of mine as well. With that said, those are my favorite style of fics and even pretty as a princess is along these lines as well, so yeah I like this line of fics.

I seem to have a lot to say today, so I'll see ya at the bottom!

It's seven o'clock, and I'm dressed and ready to go. I have on a plain black, strapless dress, my hair is up, and my makeup is done. I thought for sure I was going to be sick. I can't believe I am about to do this. I take a cab to the address that I was given. I was told to give my name at the front desk, and then go from there. The cab brings me to some ritzy apartment building. This guy had money — that was for sure. I head to the front desk and give my name. The older man gives me a sweet smile and tells me to take the elevator at the end of the hall. I do as I am told, and I find myself standing outside a door. I swallow back the bile in my throat and knock. What feels like an hour later, the most handsome man ever opens the door. He is way younger than I thought he would be — thirty, maybe. He had brown crazy hair, light blue eyes, and the most perfect jaw line I've ever seen. He's tall, but I can't tell if he is muscular because he was wearing a suit.

"Isabella?" he asks as I nod.

"Yes, Sir," I say as I wipe my sweaty palms on the short dress.

"Come in. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please; water would be great," I reply as I follow him inside.

"Make yourself at home," he says kindly. I sit on the couch in a living room. Everything in his place looks expensive. I'm afraid I might ruin something. "So I'm sure Alice talked to you about what I was looking for?"

"Yes, a little bit," I say, taking a glass of water from him.

"You are more beautiful than the picture she showed me," he says, sitting down close to me. He places his hand on my upper thigh and I bite my lip.

"How do you know Alice? I should have asked her, but it just came to me," I said with a nervous laugh.

"I used to date one of her friends, I guess. The girl told her that I paid her for her services, and that we weren't really dating. I was lucky people thought highly of me and didn't believe the rumors. I'm only telling you this because I would appreciate you to keep this to yourself," he says as I nod in understanding.

"Absolutely, I would hope for the same respect from you," I say as he nods.

"Yes, when this is over, everyone will think we just broke up. This isn't just going to be sexual. You will go out to dinner with me and attend charity events. I may show up at your place at any giving time. As far as money goes, that depends on you. Let me go down on you and you return the favor, you get five hundred. If we were to take things further, I would double the amount," he says as I choke on my water.

"A thousand dollars to have sex with you?" I ask in shock.

"Yes," he says as if it's no big deal.

"Wow," I say as I start doing the math in my head. If he keeps me around for one month, I would be caught up and would even be able to start saving. I would still look for a job, but maybe the money I got from him would hold me over until I found one. "Wait, Alice said you didn't have sex…"

"I didn't have sex with Lauren. Are you a slut?" he asks bluntly.

"No; I've only been with one person."

"Multiple times?"

"Yes…" I say trailing off, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks as I look down to where his hand lays.

"I need fast cash," I reply getting nervous.

"For college?"

"No, for rent."

"Hmm…that's different."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the girls I've been with need money for school, or they want nice things. I've also been the source of extra spending money. There's more, though, isn't there?" he questions as I bite my lip.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it," I say, hoping he will leave it alone.

"That's fine; I'll find out on my own," he says as I grow even more nervous.

"Please don't."

"I need to know you."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters I'm not going to be in a sexual relationship and not know the person I am sleeping with," he says as I roll my eyes.

"Isn't this more of a business thing?"

"I know most things about the people I do business with." He isn't going to let this go.

"So you want my life story?"

"Sure, I have time; do you?" I roll my eyes again and look away.

"When I was fourteen, I hung out with the wrong crowd. I was dating this guy, and I thought I was in love. I was partying pretty hard, and he and I hooked up a lot. I never thought I would get pregnant, but I did. I had my son when I was sixteen. My parents kicked me out when I wouldn't have an abortion. I was young and dumb, and thought life was easy. Now I need money to keep a roof over our heads. Jake, Liam's father, acted like he didn't know who I was when he found out. So yeah…that's why I'm here," I say, holding back my tears.

"How old is Liam?" he asks softly as he gently rubs my thigh.

"Two."

"You're just eighteen?"

"Yes. I'll be nineteen in September," I tell him as he whispers a 'wow'. His hand goes from my thigh to cupping my face.

"I pay women to be with me because there's less emotion. I haven't had sex in two years. I'm the CEO of my father's business. I will take care of you and your son, but don't expect anything emotional from me. We can be friends, but we will never be an exclusive couple. I ask that you not sleep with anyone while we're together, though," he says as he moves closer to my face.

"I won't," I whisper just before his mouth covers mine. He kisses me feverishly, and I automatically kiss him back. I want him so badly and I don't know why. I don't know if it's the money, or the fact that there isn't an actual relationship involved, but I want him.

"This could end badly," I think he says, but I'm not sure. All I can comprehend is that he's undressing me.

His hands look so big on my body, and my skin pebbles at his touch. His lips are hot, and his hands are on a mission. I find myself moaning as he kisses and touches me. I push his jacket off and start unbuttoning his shirt. Before I know it, we're both naked and I am straddling his lap. His lips are swollen from our kissing, and the head of his very large dick is leaking.

"Do I give you head now?" I ask as he smiles. I move to the floor and put him in my mouth. I'm more comfortable than I thought I was going be, so I close my eyes and go to town on him. I take him deep in my mouth, and he calls me a good girl. I'm excited to see what's going to happen next. He lets out a loud groan as he pulls my hair until my mouth is off him.

"You need to sit on my cock," he says as I gulp. This is it. I move back to his lap and he guides me down on him. He is big and it hurts, but I kept going. We are both moaning and panting. His mouth is sucking on my breasts and I'm pulling his hair. Before I know it, it's over. I remember it lasting longer.

"Shit, please tell me you are on birth control," he says as I kiss his chest.

"No worries, I am," I respond as I yawn. "I'm sorry, but I should go…or do you want more?"

"I'm very satisfied, thank you," he says as he kisses me again.

"You are very welcome, and thank you," I say as I move off his lap. He reaches for his boxers and leaves the room as I redress.

"Here's your money, and I'll see you soon," he says as I take the white envelope with a shaky hand. I can't believe it was this easy.

"Do you need my number?"

"I already have it. I knew everything about you before you came here," he says smirking at me. I laugh and shake my head as we move toward the door.

"Have a good night Mr. Cullen," I say with another chuckle.

"Edward. Call me Edward, Isabella," he replies as I nod. I want to tell him to call me Bella, but that seems too personal. With a couple more kisses, I'm out the door.

Okay, so you have met Edward, what do you think? There is a back story and all that you will get as the story goes one. There is also a huge age gap. Bella is 18 and Edward is 38.

Huge thanks you go out to toocute24, teamalltwilight, and krazi4twisaga for all the help they give me to make these chapters readable! Love you girls!

I should see you tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

The cab ride home doesn't seem as long, and within fifteen minutes, I'm walking through my front door. Alice is watching one of the few movies I borrowed from her a while ago. I sit next to her and she smiles, waiting for me to talk.

"You didn't tell me he was so hot," I say as she laughs.

"Sorry…so did you go through with it?"

"Yeah," I say, pulling out the money. She takes the money and counts it, noticing that there's twice as much as she was told I would get.

"There's a grand here," she says as if I didn't know.

"I know."

"What did you have to do for it?"

"Have sex with him. God, I feel so dirty," I say, covering my face.

"Was it good?"

"Alice!" I say, laughing. "Was Liam good?"

"He was perfect. Now tell me if he was good!"

"He was — best I've ever had — but I don't have much to compare to," I say as we laugh.

"Is he going to see you again?"

"He said he would see me soon," I tell her as she smiles big. "Hmm…now I have some running around to do tomorrow."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to give Peter seven, buy a shit ton of food, get Li a new outfit or two, and get him that bed I was telling you about," I say as she smiles.

"Oh! Speaking of beds, do you want one?" Alice asks me.

"I think I may be able to get one next time I see Edward. I'm going to give Peter another seven, get Liam a new pair of shoes, some more food, and then if there's enough, I'm going to Big Lots for a bed. This month they have a sale on twin beds for a hundred bucks; they're the pillow tops, too," I say, getting kind of excited.

"Good. I know how you feel about used beds, but if you want, I can get one from my parents' house for free," she says as I nod. I would rather sleep on the hardwood floor than in a used bed. That, and her parents always tell my parents what I'm up to. If they know I'm taking handouts, I think they will seek me out.

After talking a while longer, Alice heads out, but before she does, I thank her again for all her help. I check on Liam, and then go to lie down on my air mattress. My night was so odd, but in a good way I think.

The next couple of days were better for me. Liam and I did a lot together. He was excited when I let him pick out three different snacks. I knew I was doing something right when he picked out granola bars, fruit snacks, and coco puffs. We also went and got his new bed, which he loves! The look on his little face made my heart swell. He has yet to sleep in it, but he loved it just the same.

Three days after seeing Edward, I hadn't heard from him. I was a little sad because I talked myself into believing that he didn't want to see me again. Alice told me he would only call once a week, but I thought that maybe it would be sooner. I was out of money, and I was hoping he would call soon. I had gone back and forth with the thought of me being a whore, but it was easy money.

Liam and I are doing puzzles, and we hear a knock at the door. It throws me off, because no one ever comes over. Alice does, but she always calls first. I open the door with the safety chain on and see Edward standing on the other side. I quickly close the door in his face and look at the clothes I'm wearing. I have a pair of sleep shorts and a baggy t-shirt on. My hair is up in a messy bun, and I have no makeup on. He's never going to want me after this.

"Isabella, open the door," he says with a chuckle. When Liam hears a man's voice, he attaches himself to my leg. He isn't around men much, and is very shy to begin with. I open the door and step back so he can come in.

"Hi," I say timidly. He walks in without a word and looks around my small place. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whatever you have," he says, giving me a smile.

"Milk, apple juice, or water?"

"Bok jush," Liam says, looking up to me.

"Bok jush?" Edward asks, mocking Liam.

"Um…" I start to say as Liam takes off to our small kitchen. I giggle as he somehow carries three juice boxes back.

"Bok jush, peez?" Liam asks as I laugh.

"Bok jush it is," Edward says joyously with a laugh of his own. He has a really great laugh. I give Liam his juice and he goes back to the puzzle we were doing.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as Edward drinks the juice box.

"Curiosity, I'm horny, and I can't stop thinking about you. I hate that, so I figured I'd just come fuck you and then maybe I could concentrate," he says bluntly as I nod. "You keep a clean place; that's a good thing." He walks around as he looks through the rooms. "What's this?"

"My calendar of different events I can work if I'm able to get a sitter," I say as he hums.

"This one at the end of the month is a party my parents are hosting. It's a family event, so you can bring Liam," he tells me.

"I can't bring him if I'm working."

"You will be there as a guest. I don't want you working at any of these," he says as I roll my eyes.

"This," I say, waving my hand between us, "isn't going to last forever. I need to keep these connections."

"You aren't working them, so just tell your boss to keep you on as a last resort," he counters as I scowl.

"Why are you being so bossy?"

"I'm your boss, right?" Okay, he had a point. "Don't work these." He picks up the pen I've got hanging there, and starts writing down the things I have to do with him. He puts a B next to the two events I will need a sitter for. He fills two months of events in, so at least I know I am at his beck and call for that long.

"Mom-me, elp," Liam says as I make my way to the living room. I help him with a puzzle, and I'm shocked that Edward helps, too. I see my baby boy yawn, so I ask if he's sleepy. He goes over to the bean bag chair and cuddles down with his blankie. He is asleep before I have everything cleaned up.

"He's a good baby," Edward says as I agree.

"He is," I say with a smile. He is my everything. I would do anything for him. "So, what do you need from me? We have like an hour and a half." Edward nods and pulls me by the draw strings of my shorts. We get into my room and close the door, and as soon as it latches, he pulls me to him and we start to kiss.

An hour later, we are both satisfied, out of breath, and lying on a deflated air mattress. I sit up before my back starts to hurt. I feel like I need a nap.

"I owe you a bed," he says sitting up.

"Don't worry about it," I respond with a smile as I put my shirt on.

"I have no cash…this wasn't planned. Do you have an account? I couldn't find one," he says as I narrow my eyes at him.

"You're a stalker," I state. "No, I don't have one. I never have money long enough."

"I'll write you a check," he says as I nod. "I have to get back to work, but I'll be in touch before the week ends."

"Okay. I'm sure you know better than I do on how to reach me," I say as he laughs.

"Mom-me," I hear Liam call. I jump up, throw on my shorts, and head out of my room. I rush him to the bathroom, knowing he didn't pee before his nap.

"He sits to pee?" Edward asks as I jump.

"Yeah; it's not like I can teach him to stand," I say as Edward chuckles.

"Liam, are you a big boy?" Edward asks.

"Yesh."

"Next time you go potty, this is how you do it," Edward explains as I pull up Liam's pants. Edward lifts the lid and tells Liam how to do it. "When you go potty, hold your…"

"Winkie," I say as Edward shakes his head.

"You hold your winkie, but don't squeeze."

"Try!" Liam says all excited as he pulls down his pants again. I giggle as he holds himself and pees again!

"Shake," Edward tells him with a wiggle of his hips.

"Mom-me! Did it!" Liam shouts, bouncing up and down.

"Yay!" I cheer, helping him with his pants. "I didn't think it would be that easy. Thanks," I say, feeling shy all of a sudden. I just let a man, whom I barely know, explain to my son how to stand and pee. I shouldn't have done that.

"He's so smart."

"He is," I gush, full of pride. "Why do you attend so many family events?"

"That's random," Edward says as he writes out a check. "I have a big family, for starters. The business I run is very family oriented, and my mom loves kids," he tells me with a smile.

"Won't it be weird to have Liam and me with you?" I ask.

"No. To everyone there, you'll be my girlfriend. No one needs to know the truth about the way we are," he explains as I nod. I watch as he feels his pockets and then looks around again. "Have you seen my phone?"

"Oh no!" I say before yelling for Liam. I know the last time my son got his hands on my phone, it ended up in the toilet.

"Mom-me, wook!" Liam says, holding Edward's phone. It starts to ring, and Liam squeals with excitement. "Hi, hi, hi," he says as Edward answers his phone.

"Cullen," he says as Liam reaches for the phone.

"Hi?" he asks, giving Edward sad eyes.

"Um…yeah," Edward says into the phone. "Say hi," Edward tells Liam as my little jibber jaws starts to talk away. I have no clue who he's talking to or what he's saying. Edward and I both laugh as we listen.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"My mom," he says, looking nervous. "I'm sorry; I just couldn't tell him no."

"It's okay," I say with a laugh. "Li, share." Liam yells bye and hands the phone back to Edward.

"That's Liam," Edward says into the phone. "I'm seeing this girl… Yes, he's her son… No, not right now…. Yes, then… Listen, I have to go… Yes, I understand… He is… She is… Mom, I have to go… When? Okay… I have to go… She is… No, I have to go… I'm hanging up now… Love you. Bye," he says quickly as he ends his conversation. "I'm so sorry. If a woman named Esme shows up, that's my mother."

"Is she who you get your stalker tendencies from?"

"Very much so," he says seriously. "I really have to go. We'll talk soon, though," he says, messing up Liam's hair and kissing my head.

"Oh, baby boy… What am I going to do?" I ask Liam once Edward is gone.

"Go?"

"Yeah, he had to go to work," I say as Li's face falls. "Let's go bye-bye!"

* * *

Hope you all still with me! Thanks a million for all the reviews. When I wrote this story, I wasn't feeling lemons, so you will be wanting more when it comes to the sex. Although, this story really isn't about the sex, so just go with it! Lol. Anyway, thanks to my girls for all the help they have giving and I will see you tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week is stress free. I don't have all the rent paid, but I'm close. I'm no longer three months behind, so that's a good thing. I have paid fourteen-hundred of the three thousand I owe, and I know that's enough to get Peter's bitchy wife off my back for now. Peter asked where I was getting the money; I knew he worried about me, so I told him that I found a job and would be back with more money as soon as I could.

Liam and I have been hanging out all week, and he's being such a good boy. We've both been sleeping in my new bed, and I a feel so much better knowing I can provide for him right now. I'm woken up by the sound of my phone going off, and I look around to find that Li is on the floor playing. It scares me when he isn't next to me when I first wake up.

"Hello?" I ask, clearing my throat.

"Isabella?" a woman asks.

"Yes, this is she," I say as I sit up.

"Hi, Mom-me?" Liam asks loudly. I shake my head no and he goes back to playing with his toys.

"This is Esme Cullen. I'm sorry if I woke you," she says sweetly.

"It's fine, Mrs. Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"I told Edward to bring you to dinner on Sunday. He doesn't usually do as I say anymore, so I thought I would invite you myself," she says proudly.

"That's very kind of you, but if Edward doesn't want me there, I don't think I would be very comfortable," I say as she laughs.

"Oh, don't let him dictate you. You are more than welcome in my home any time. I would just love to meet you and Liam," she says as I smile.

"Did Edward give you my number?"

"Oh no!" she says with a laugh. "He would die of embarrassment if he knew I called you. I have my ways," she says as I laugh.

"I see. Let me think about dinner on Sunday."

"Okay. That's all I can really ask for. If you don't come, I would love to have lunch with you on Monday," she says as I agree.

After getting off the phone, I set about my day. I clean my place from top to bottom, and while Liam is sleeping, I shower and shave. Once I've dried off, I head to my room to find some clothes to wear. I really don't have anything to do, but I need to stop by and talk to Matt about the next few events that are coming up. I see the green light flashing on my phone, alerting me that I have a message. I call my voicemail and I'm met with Edward's voice.

"Isabella, it's Edward. Call me at this number," he says before hanging up. I sit on my bed and brush out my hair as I listen to the ringing. "Cullen," he barks, making me jump.

"Hey, it's Be…Isabella," I say.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the shower."

"Why?" he asks as I roll my eyes.

"Because I was sweaty from cleaning and I needed to shave," I say as I glare into the air.

"Where's Liam?"

"Napping…"

"What are your plans for today?" he asks as I take a deep breath.

"Well, I need to go talk to Matt, but other than that I don't have anything planned," I say as I hear him…growl?

"And Matt would be?" he asks in disgust.

"He sets up the events that I work."

"I said you weren't working."

"And I told you I needed to keep my connections," I explain as I finish my hair.

"Fine, do what you want," he snaps, hanging up on me. God, he is a moody man. Once I'm dressed and ready to go, Liam wakes up and I get him ready. I bundle him up and head four blocks to the restaurant that Matt owns.

"Hey Bella!" Angela, the hostess, says.

"Hey! Matt here?" I ask as she attacks Liam with kisses.

"Yup, and I'm getting this handsome little man a brownie," she says as Liam cuddles her. He loves women. I head back to the office to see a distraught Matt.

"You okay?" I ask.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen," I say as he face palms himself.

"Oh my god, I didn't know," he says as I narrow my eyes.

"What's the big deal?"

"Bells, I can't employ you any longer," he says. "If someone found out I had you serving while under age, I could lose my license."

"But I'm not underage anymore," I say as tears fill my eyes.

"But you were. I'm sorry, Bella," he apologizes as I close my eyes.

"But…please? I need this job," I say as I start to cry.

"I'm so sorry, but Mr. Cullen said if he saw you at any of the events we do, he will turn us in," he says as my mouth hangs open.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah. How does he even know you?"

"I can't believe this. He's only bluffing."

"I'm not calling his bluff with this. I'm so sorry," Matt says again before I head out of the office. I hear Liam before I find him. He's giggling away and flirting with all the girls.

"Hey, Bella," Angela says with a smile.

"Mom-me!" Liam says, sharing his brownie with me. I take a little bite and nibble on his little fingers as he giggles.

"Come on, Little Man, we have to go," I say, wiping his hands off.

"Hey, Bella," Garrett says cheerfully. He's a little older than me, but he is a cutie.

"Hey," I say with a smile. He has asked me out several times, but I always say no. He keeps insisting that I'll say yes one day.

"Heading out?" he asks as I nod. We walk together, and I'm trying to hold off the tears. "Everything okay?"

"No," I say as I start to cry. Garrett quickly takes the stroller in one hand and me in the other.

"What happened?" he asks as he sits us near a hotdog stand. He buys Liam a hotdog and then sits down close to me. He puts one of his arms around my shoulder while I help Liam with his food.

"Matt fired me," I say once Li is settled with his snack.

"Why?"

"Because he found out I was underage when I worked some of the past events," I tell him with a sniffle.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen," I say with a sigh.

"Shit," he says, backing away from me. "Didn't know that."

"No one did. I did what I had to for him," I say as I smile at my beautiful son.

"You're a good mom," he says, which makes me smile at him.

"Isabella," I hear. I look up to see Edward staring with the look of rage on his face.

"Up, up," Liam says, reaching for Edward. Edward doesn't hesitate to bend down to Liam. He pulls him out of the stroller, and Liam feeds him a piece of his hot dog.

"Say goodbye to your friend," Edward says as he wipes food from Liam's face.

"I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later," I say to Garrett as I stand.

"Bella, I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Thanks, but he isn't going to change his mind, and I'm not worth it anyway," I say as I grab the stroller.

"Bella, this is stupid! I'll call you later and let you know what I can do," he says again.

"Later, Garrett. Please don't worry about it, I'll figure something out," I tell him as I walk away.

"Jush?" Liam asks as I hand him his cup.

"My car is over here."

"Um…my son is not going to ride in a car without a car seat," I say as Edward stops at his shiny car.

"Borrowed one from my sister," he replies, placing Li in the seat and buckling him up. I fold up the stroller, and Edward puts it in the trunk. I get into the back with Liam, and he puts his little hand into mine. "Really?" Edward asks once he's seated in the car. I don't answer, refusing to talk to him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yesh!" Liam says with a large smile. My little guy could eat all day long.

"Okay then," Edward says, squeezing Li's foot.

"Why would you do that?" I ask as he drives.

"We can talk about this later after Liam is in bed," he says, so I go back to looking out the window. He pulls into a family restaurant that I have never been to.

"They're hiring!" I say with a little excitement.

"No," Edward says as he parks. He gets out of the car and comes to open my door. I unbuckle Li and get out, putting him on my hip. I'm about to cry when Liam reaches for Edward. He takes him into his arms and Liam lays his head on Edward's shoulder.

"I would like to go home," I say before we walk in. We step to the side of the door, and Edward touches my face. To someone looking, they would think we were an everyday couple.

"We are going to go in and have a nice meal. Then we will go back to your place so you can put Li to bed. Then and only then, we will talk. Understand?" he asks, giving me a pointed look. I purse my lips and nod my head.

* * *

Here is another chapter. All of you questions will be answered throughout the story! You will get a little epov later on, a few of you have asked. Thanks so much for all the reviews they are just blowing my mind! Also thanks to my girls for the help they give!


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah, I can't say it enough, THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love them all so much! I'm just blown away with the response this story is getting…I just can't believe it!

* * *

Despite my mood, we have a really fun time at dinner, and I know I want to do it again. I sit in the front on the way home, and Li starts to fall asleep by the time we get to my place. I carry him in while Edward grabs the stroller.

"Go potty," I tell Liam as he runs to the bathroom. I watch, holding his pjs as he stands to pee. I giggle when he makes noises like he is swinging a sword in the air.

"Sake, Mom-me," he says as I giggle, watching him shake.

"Good boy," I praise as I change his clothes. "You're going to sleep in your bed tonight."

"No, peez," he says with a whine to his voice.

"Yes; you're a big boy. You'll have your blankie and your night light," I say as Liam starts to cry.

"No Mom-me!" he says, clinging to my leg.

"Liam Jacob, it is time for bed!" I say, raising my voice at him.

"Problem?" Edward asks as I roll my eyes at him.

"No," I tell him as I pick Liam up and bring him to his bed. I'm annoyed that Edward watches Liam's melt down.

"No Mom-me. Night-night wif you," he cries. I know he wants to sleep in my bed.

"Here's your blankie."

"Wuv you."

"I love you, too. Close your eyes," I sooth as he cries harder.

"Liam, Mommy said you need to be a big boy," Edward says after fifteen minutes of his fit. "Are you a big boy?"

"Yesh," Li says as I wipe his tears away.

"Then you need to sleep in your own bed and show me what a big boy you are," Edward says as Liam closes his eyes. "Good boy."

"Kissy?" I lean down and kiss my baby's cheek. "You kissy?" Edward kisses his forehead and Liam flops to his belly. I know he'll be sleeping in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks… Do you want a drink?" I ask once we're in the living room.

"Already got one," he says, sitting on my small couch.

"Why did you threaten Matt? I needed that job," I say as my eyes fill with tears. "This is only going to last a little while, and I am so stupid to let you anywhere near Liam. You're going to throw me away, and he will cry for you. That's not fair to him. Plus, you took away the only job that paid me well," I say as my tears fall.

"I should walk away right now, I know I should…but I can't," he says as my tears fall. "Today was amazing."

"Liam is falling in love with you. He's never had a man in his life. Jake has never even seen him. You are helping me…a lot, so please don't think I'm ungrateful, because I'm not. I'll do what you ask of me for my son, but taking away my one job was wrong of you," I sob, covering my face.

"Isabella…" he says, but then he stops talking for a minute. "This is…stupid! I shouldn't be affected by you. You're just a little girl. I can't give you the emotions that you need. I am thirty-eight years old, and I'm having thoughts about starting a life with a teen mom! This isn't me," he says as he paces my small living room.

"I'm not asking for emotions," I say as he laughs.

"You're sitting here crying, and I want to comfort you, but you are so young. I'm afraid you'll read too much into it," he explains and it's my turn to laugh.

"The only person I will ever have emotions for is Liam. I want nothing from you."

"You want my money."

"I do." He sits next to me and I try to stop crying. "The people who should have loved me no matter what kicked me out with nothing because I wouldn't kill that little boy in there," I cry, my tears coming back full force. "I don't want you to give me any emotion, because when it ends…I don't want to be crushed."

"Um…I want to tell you…"

"You don't have to," I say as he nods.

"Can we make a deal?" he asks as I nod. "Let's see where this goes. No matter what happens between us, though, I will set you up with a job where I work. The place is huge, and we would never have to work near one another. There's also daycare there."

"You mean it?"

"I give you my word."

"Can we do that now?" I ask as he laughs.

"You don't trust me?"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I don't trust you either. That's why I did what I did with your boss," he says as I nod.

"I try to be as loyal as possible. I never meant to deceive Matt. I thought he knew. And did you say you were thirty-eight?" I ask as we laugh.

"I am."

"I thought for sure you were no older than thirty."

"Thanks," he says with a big smile. "Come here." He pulls on my hand until I am seated in his lap. I lean into his face and kiss his lips. He deepens it, and when I start to feel emotion, I move down his jaw and neck, placing kisses the whole way. I start to unbutton his shirt while he feasts on my neck.

"What do you want tonight?" I ask with a moan.

"You," he says, standing up with me in his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss his nose.

"Check on Liam first," I say as he carries me to Liam's door. "I love him so much."

"I can see that. You're a great mom," he says as I smile at him, kissing his lips.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you how I was woken up this morning," I say with a laugh as he sits me on the bed.

"Mmm, was it a dream about me?" he asks in a husky voice.

"Your mom called me," I tell him as he pulls my shirt off.

"That woman is insane," he says with a laugh as he kisses me. "Keep Sunday open. I'll pick you up at noon. If you don't go, she'll want to set up a date with you."

"Oh god," I moan as his teeth scrape my nipples. "She said if you didn't listen to her, we were meeting for lunch on Monday."

"Gah, stop talking about her," he says as I giggle. Things are different with him now. We're like…friends? This isn't going to end well, and I'm stupid to let it continue, but I do. We fuck like crazy, almost like we can't get enough of each other. After our last time, I fall to my pillow and pass out.

"Mom-me! Mom-me! Do, do," my son's little voice says.

"Hmm?" I ask as I sit up. I look down, noticing a red spot on Edward's back where I slept. Oh my god! Edward stayed?

"Me big!" Liam says as I move my eyes away from the naked man in my bed. I pulled my blanket up over my chest, making sure I was fully covered.

"You slept in your own bed all night! Good job," I whisper as I climb out of bed. I quickly get dressed and usher Li out of my room.

Why did Edward stay? I didn't even know I slept with him all night. Did he do it on purpose? Is he going to freak out because it was too emotional? I'm so nervous for when he wakes up.

"Pacakes? Peez?" Liam asks as I set off to make breakfast. I make extra…just in case. As soon as I flip the last cake out of the pan, I hear the bathroom door shut. My nerves start to grow even more. I cut up a pancake for Li and he starts to eat. When I hear footsteps, I look up to see a very sexy looking Edward. His shirt is untucked and isn't buttoned all the way. His tie is in his hand, and his coat is over his arm.

"Yummy! Eat!" Liam says, pulling me out of my ogling.

"There's plenty if you're hungry," I say as he sits down without a word.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," he finally tells me as he takes a bite of food.

"It's okay. I didn't even know you were still here until I woke up," I say as he chuckles.

"You passed out pretty quick," he says with a wink. "These are really good."

"Thanks." We eat in silence after that. Edward lets out a moan here and there, and I can't hide the smile on my face.

"Are you this good of a cook with everything?"

"Yesh!" Liam says as I laugh. "Roni?"

"For dinner," I tell him. "He loves pasta. He would eat it every night if I let him."

"I love pasta, too," Edward says with a smile.

"Well, you're welcome to come over whenever you're hungry," I tell him as he nods.

"Ah done," Liam says, showing me his sticky hands. I jump up to get a wet cloth, and after he is all cleaned, he runs off to his room

"I should get going," Edward says after his fifth pancake. He shuffles with his coat and puts an envelope on the table. "I owe you way more than what's in there, so I'll hook you up tomorrow when I see you."

"Please don't worry about it," I say, feeling like I didn't want to take his money…but I did.

"Be ready at noon tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir," I say as he rolls his eyes.

"Bye, Liam. Please be good and sleep in your bed tonight," Edward says as Li starts to cry.

"No go!" Liam cries. "No go!"

"Hey, Baby, Edward has to go to his house. You'll see him tomorrow, though," I coo, trying to calm him down. "He'll be fine," I tell Edward, hoping that he doesn't feel bad.

"I go?" Liam asks as he cries more.

"Not this time, Buddy. We'll hang out tomorrow," Edward says as he kisses Liam on the forehead. He kisses the corner of my mouth and heads out the door.

"You like Edward?" I ask as I sit on the couch with my baby boy.

"Yesh…park?" Yeah, he's going to be fine.

* * *

Swimmer4, I wanted to respond to your review, but you have to log in. fold your wings, I do not think it is complete and you can find it over at twcs. No worries about me finishing this story because it is finished! All I have to do is post it.

Thanks to my girls who have giving me so much help and I love you all!

Also on my profile there are ways to get a hold of me. I'm not great with responding to reviews, but facebook is the easiest way to get a hold of me!


	6. Chapter 6

I can't say it enough, and I know I have said it with every a/n, but thank you so much with the reviews! I love them so much and I love that you are loving this as much as I have!

* * *

"Cullen," Edward barks into his phone, making me jump.

"Hey, is it okay that I called you at this number?" I ask not knowing.

"Who is this?" he asks, sounding like he's in a grouchy mood.

"Bella."

"Bella who?" he asks as I clear my throat.

"Hi, hi," Liam says as I shoo him away.

"Isabella," Edward says in realization, sounding less mad. "Yes, you can call me any time at this number."

"Oh, okay. Um…is this a bad time?"

"There never really is a good time."

"I'm sorry, I just have a quick question…"

"Go ahead," he says, giving me permission.

"Okay, did you still want me to go today? If not, I'm fine with that. I didn't want you to think that you had to bring me," I say quickly.

"You're going, and I will be there at noon. Do you need anything else?" he asks as I clear my throat again.

"What do I wear?" I ask as he chuckles.

"Clothes — just every day wear," he says while I nod as if he could see me.

"Hi?" Liam asks again, pulling my focus back.

"Okay, thanks, and if you change your mind, I won't be offended," I say as he laughs.

"Hi, hi, hi," Liam begs.

"I'll talk to him really quick," Edward says as I gave Li the phone. He jabbers so fast I can't tell you what he is saying. I hear Liam get excited and say, go, go, go, now! He hands me back the phone and I hear Edward and someone else laughing.

"Cute kid, Man. I'll see you later," I hear the voice say.

"Who was that?" I ask quickly.

"My brother, James," he says as if I know the man. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay," I say as we end the phone call. I'm so nervous. I'm not sure I want to do this.

Once I have Liam all ready to go, he sits by the front door and waits for Edward. I dressed him in a pair of jeans and a blue plaid button up shirt. He is too cute for words. Jacob, Liam's father, is a Native American, so Liam has light tan skin tone. He also has his father's hair and smile. He has my eyes and nose, but that's about it, and that makes him my little man. I put on a pair of fitted jeans and a gray v-neck tee-shirt. I pull my hair into a low side pony tail and let it hang over my shoulder. I put on a little bit of makeup and I'm ready to go. I'm nervous as hell and I can't sit still. I make sure I have Liam's cup with me, and an extra change of clothes, just in case. I don't know if there will be any kids there for him to play with, and I'm hoping he doesn't drive any one crazy. He isn't a bad boy, but it's always been just the two of us. I didn't want to have the child that made every one cringe when we arrived.

"Here! Mom-me, mom-me, mom-me, go, go," Liam yells as soon as there's a knock at the door. As soon as I open the door, Liam has his chubby arms around Edward's leg. "Go?"

"Yeah, Buddy," Edward says with a laugh as he picks my son up. I feel like an idiot for staring, but Edward is in jeans. They hang on his hips just enough, and his white shirt is un-tucked with a blue flannel shirt un-buttoned over the top. I can't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "What?"

"You two match," I say with another laugh.

"Is that cool with you?" Edward asks Liam.

"Yup!" Liam says, having no idea what he is agreeing to. "Go!" And with that, I lock up the door and we head for Edward's car.

"Stop bouncing your leg," Edward says, gripping my knee. "Everything will work out great."

"But I'm not even your girlfriend."

"Today you are," he says, patting me on the thigh.

"No weirdness?"

"No weirdness," he says in a mocking tone. He holds my hand all the way to his parents' house. Liam even takes a little bit of a nap. We pull into a small house, and there are a ton of cars parked out front.

"I thought this was dinner?" I ask as I sit up straight in my seat.

"It is. I told you I have a big family."

"I didn't think all your aunts and uncles were coming, too," I say as he gets out of the car.

"Just my siblings, Babe," he says as he opens my door.

"You're joking?! How many of you are there?" I ask as he pulls Liam out of the back seat.

"Only one of me," he says as Liam lays his head on Edward's shoulder. "But I have two brothers and four sisters."

"Wow…and they're all here?"

"Yeah," he says, blocking the view of the house. "My brothers like to drink beer, and my sisters are all too nosy for their own good. Right now, if you look over my left shoulder, my sisters and mother will be looking out the window." I narrow my eyes at him, but look over his shoulder. Sure enough, I see several women looking out a small window.

"I'm scared," I say as he laughs. He puts his free arm around my shoulders and leads me to the house. He opens the door and I hear a god awful screech.

"EMMA!" several people yell, including Edward.

"Emma is one of my many nieces, and she's a screecher."

"You don't say," I respond, holding my chest. Liam has his ears covered.

"Woud," he says as I giggle.

"You'll get used to it," Edward says as he hugs me closer to him. "You can uncover your ears."

"No," Liam says, shaking his head side to side. He walks us into one huge room. The living room, dining room, and kitchen are in one room.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't hear you come in," an older lady says, walking to us.

"No? That wasn't your face I saw pressed against the window?" Edward asks with a smirk. I laugh when she swats him with dish towel.

"You must be Isabella. I'm Esme," she says before hugging me.

"Nice to meet you," I say with a smile. "This is my son, Liam." Li clings to Edward and refuses to look at anyone. "He's not used to a lot of people."

"I understand," she says sweetly, rubbing Liam's back.

"Mommy," cries a little girl with very long blond hair.

"What's the matter, Katie," Edward asks in a bored tone.

"Lilli colored my page," she cries hugging Edward's leg.

"Not a big deal. This is Isabella," Edward says as I smile at Katie.

"So? Mommy…" Katie whines as she runs away.

"She's the brat of the family." I couldn't agree more. "Come sit," Edward says, tugging my hand. We walk further into the living room. We sit on an empty love seat, and I can feel eyes on me. It's freaking me out a bit. I reach over to undo Liam's coat, and Edward has to pry his little hands off his shirt.

"I just want to take your coat off. It's okay," I say, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Why is he being like this?" Edward asks as we work together to get his coat off.

"He's never really met anyone before," I say as I fix Liam's shirt.

"Ohmygod, you match!" a nasally voice says.

"Isabella, this is my sister, Jess. Jess, Isabella. This little shy guy here is Liam," Edward says.

"Nice to meet you," I say as she smiles.

"Hey, Mister. I'm Jessie," she says sweetly as Li lifts his head to see her. "Well, aren't you just the cutest thing ever."

"Tank you," he says with a big smile.

"You're very welcome," Jess says with a smile of her own. "This is my husband, Tyler, and my daughters, Ava and Lilli."

"Hi, nice to me you," I say as the little girls smile.

"They're the good kids," Edward whispers in my ear. I giggle as I tickle Liam's belly. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Isabella, and her son, Liam. This is my father, Carlisle."

"It's so nice to meet you," he says, bending down to our level.

"You, too," I reply, not knowing what to say.

"So how long have you two been together?" Carlisle asks.

"Hmmm…a week?" I ask Edward as we laugh.

"Feels a lot longer than that," Edward says with another laugh.

"Oh, so this is new. No wonder he still looks in love," a strawberry blond says.

"Tanya…" Carlisle warns. "Isabella, this is my oldest daughter. Tanya, this is Isabella and Liam."

"Nice to meet you," I say as my hands start to shake.

"How old are you? You look sixteen," she says, staring at me.

"She's eighteen, and I'm asking you to be polite to my girlfriend," Edward says as Tanya turns and walks away. "She is very unhappy in her marriage and hates it when any of us are happy. Her husband hasn't come to a family dinner in months," he tells me as I nod. "Where's Emily?"

"She's on the phone with Nessie. She's on her way with the new love her life," a tall dark man says.

"This is Sam, my brother-in-law," Edward says as he digs through my purse to get Liam's cup.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I say without thinking.

"Do you prefer to be called Bella," Carlisle asks me as I swallow hard.

"It doesn't matter," I say with a smile.

"Word of warning: this new boyfriend is no prize to be won!" a woman yells so everyone in the large room can hear.

"I need a beer. Want one?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah," Edward says as I grow nervous.

"So you want me to drive home?" I ask.

"No, it's just a beer," Edward says as if it isn't a big deal.

"You aren't drinking and then driving with us in the car." That's a deal breaker for me. Edward glares at me, but I'm not backing down.

"Fine, I'll just have a soda," he says as I kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," I say, kissing him again.

"Tank you," Liam says, giving Edward a kiss, too. That earns a room-wide 'Aww.'

"Emily, this is Bella and Liam," Edward says when he's finally able to shift Liam to face the crowded room.

"It's very nice to meet you," Emily says as Liam smiles at her.

Emily sits with us, and we talk about our kids. She is the most like Edward from what I can see. Edward's family is huge, and all I've met is his immediately family. I also meet Edward's brothers, James and Emmett. Everyone is super nice, but I'm nervous to meet the youngest sibling Nessie. She is the wild one, or so I've been told. There are so many kids running around that I think my head is going to spin. There is laughter, fighting, yelling…it is a crazy experience. Poor Liam doesn't know what to do. I can tell that he wants to play, but he stays with Edward and me.

"Potty," Liam says, jumping up for the first time. I quickly get up, but Edward says he will take him. I can't stop a smile from crossing my face.

"Thank you," Carlisle says, standing next to me. I tilt my head to the side, trying to figure out why he is thanking me. "I haven't seen him truly smile a happy smile in ten years."

"Really?"

"Yes, and he's happy with you. Thank you," he says with a proud smile before he walks away.

"Nessie's here and he looks like a douche bag," Emily says as she and Jess pull me down on the small couch. The two of them make me feel included. I really like the two women.

* * *

Ok, with the next chapter I will post a family chart that I have made so you can see who is in Edward's family. I have 6 siblings myself, and wanted to throw some of my real life in this story! I'm number five of seven kids, leaving me with three brothers and three sisters, so yeah our family meetings are like the above! Also, my niece Emma is a wicked screamer and my niece Katie is emotional over everything! Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Because I have gotten such amazing reviews, I thought I would give you this chapter. I wanted you all to know who the douche bag is! Enjoy!

* * *

"You are going to lunch tomorrow?" Jess asks me as I shrug. "I'll call and let you know where we're going." Emily looks around the corner and whispers that they are headed for us.

"Have no fear, Nessie is here!" Nessie sings. She looks just like a girl version of Edward, but with piercings in her face. It's so weird.

"Hey, Neenee," Jess says.

"Who's that?" Nessie asks, pointing to me.

"Bella?" Nessie's boyfriend says as I start to shake.

"Ohmygod," I say, standing quickly.

"You know her?" Nessie asks.

"Yeah, years ago," Jake says as if I was no one to him.

"Mom-me," Liam sings as he runs into the room. I watch as Jacob's face pales.

"Shit," he curses, staring at the two of us.

"Baby, he's getting so good with standing," Edward says with a laugh as he walks into the living room.

"When did you start laughing?" Nessie asks Edward. This is all too much.

"I have to go," I say loudly. I don't mean to yell, but I'm freaking out.

"What? Why?" Esme asks, walking into the room.

"I feel sick. Babe, can we go? Please?" I beg.

"No, stay. Dinner is all done. We have pasta," Esme says.

"Ronies! Ronies!" Liam yells, jumping up and down.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Nessie asks Edward.

"Yes; Isabella, this is my youngest sister, Nessie."

"Isabella?" Jake asks with a laugh. "Last time I heard someone call you that, you broke their nose."

"No, you do not get to talk me to, Jacob Black!" I hiss, feeling tears spring to my eyes.

"Bella, don't you dare start this crap here," Jacob says to me.

"Wait…Jake?" Edward asks.

"Yes, can we please leave?" I ask again as my tears spill over. Edward looks at Jacob and glares. I think Edward is going to kill him. I crouch down and start to put on Liam's coat.

"What's the big deal?" Nessie asks as Edward snaps.

"This guy," Edward seethes, pointing at Jake, "is a piece of shit and you would be smart to run far away."

"Dude, you don't even know me," Jacob says as Edward walks back to us.

"You're right, but…" Edward says picking up Liam, "ya know what? You're not worth it. Stay away from us," he grits as he takes my hand in his. "Mom, I'm sorry, but we won't be back if he is here." With that, Edward pulls on me and we head out the door. I keep my head down so no one can see me crying.

"Bye-bye," Liam says to Jake as we head out the door.

"That baby has your smile, Babe," Nessie says with awe. I think I'm going to be sick.

"I'm sorry…I had no idea," Edward says as we reach his car. "I would have never asked you to come if I knew. I swear."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to ruin your night. I can find another way home."

"No. There is no way I would ever sit at the same dinner table as him," Edward says as he buckles Liam in. "It will be okay."

"I haven't seen him since I told him. He called me a whore and told me he knew I was sleeping with his buddy at the same time…I never did, I swear," I say as I start to cry harder.

"There is no way he can deny that little boy. I believe you, it's okay." Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. He's making me feel better, and I know I need to end this…us…before I get hurt.

Edward takes us out to dinner, but I don't feel like eating. Liam eats like a little piglet. He and Edward share their food. It's weird because we were acting like a family, and I know that all of this has to end. Liam will be crushed, but it will be better if it happens now rather than later. I was trying very hard not to have an emotional connection to Edward, but the way he defended me…I had emotions. Once we are home and we put Liam to bed, I find my way into my room to change out of my clothes.

"What do you want me to call you?" Edward asks as he walks up behind me. I am just in my bra, getting ready to take it off.

"Edward…"

"I'm not calling you Edward," he says with a chuckle. He unhooks my bra and I quickly put my shirt on. "Hey, that's not fair."

"We need to talk."

"I really don't feel like talking."

"This…us…I can't…I thought…after today…"

"I agree," he says as I nod sadly.

"Okay…um…can we still be friends, ya know, for Liam?" I ask as he cocks his head to the side.

"Wait…you're ending this?" he asks as I look at him in confusion.

"Weren't you?"

"No…"

"Oh…um…I feel like I have this emotional connection to you, and I know that's not what you want. After today, we felt like a family. I'm sorry," I say as I move to my bed. I know for sure he's going to leave. The room is so quiet. I have my face down in the pillow and I let my tears spill over. I'm so sad. I let my sobs over take my body…I already missed him. I'm startled when I feel the bed dip. I whip my head to the side to see a half-naked Edward climbing into my bed.

"I thought you left," I say with a sniffle.

"Come here," he says, pulling me to his chest. He cuddles with me and he comforts me. "I wasn't going to end things."

"Okay," I say as my eyes close.

"I want to try. You're right, after this afternoon, things have changed between us," he says as I cling to him tighter. "I don't want Jake anywhere near you or Liam."

"Me either," I say with a laugh. "You've been more like Liam's father in one week than anyone ever has. He loves you."

"I love that little boy, too," he says as I smile. "We have to try, or I'll spend years wondering what if."

"I understand that. Can I start working for you soon then?"

"You don't have to work at all," he tells me as I roll my eyes.

"I won't take your money anymore for sex," I say as he lets out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do tomorrow," he says as I kiss his chest.

"You're pretty amazing," I tell him as he plays with my hair. "Call me Bella." He lifts my chin up with his fingers as he brings his mouth to mine. He kisses me slowly, and I crave the taste of his mouth. "It's time to move on," I think he says. He speaks so quietly that I can't be sure of what he says.

"What?"

"Nothing…let's get some sleep." Once we're under the covers, I close my eyes and focus on the feel of his hand under my shirt rubbing my stomach. "We need to get you a bigger bed." I giggle as he holds me close.

"This bed is brand new."

"Jenna needs a new bed; we'll give it to her."

"Which one was Jenna?"

"Emily's daughter."

"Okay…night."

"Good night, Sweetie." With that, we both easily fall asleep.

* * *

Here is the family chart that I promised! Tomorrow, you will see the Monday lunch with some of Edward's family and Bella!

James-39-Victora-35-2 boys- Logan-15 and ben-17

Edward-38-Bella-18 one child- Liam 2

Emmett-36-Rosalie-35-5 kids- Lauran-13 Emma-12 Sarah-10 Katie-5 Ryan-2

Tanya-34-Rylie-34 one child Alex-4

Jessica-28-Tyler-30 2 girls Ava-8 and Lilli-6

Emily-25-Sam-31 2 girls Gina-6 Jenna-2

Nessie-22-Jacob-21- no kids


	8. Chapter 8

I wake the next morning to my cell going off and an empty bed. I rub my eyes quickly and then pick up my cell.

"Um…hello?" I ask once the call is connected.

"Hey, Bella!" the very excited voice says.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry. I thought you would be up," she says apolitically. I look at the clock to see that it's nine in the morning.

"Shit!" I say, quickly jumping out of bed.

"Is everything okay?" the girl asks as I go to check on Liam. I'm dumbfounded when I find him curled up on his bed still asleep.

"Wow," I whisper as I head for the kitchen. "Sorry, I thought Liam was wandering around by himself. He never sleeps this late."

"Oh my god! I know that feeling," the girl says with a sigh. "What I would give to sleep in."

"Agree," I say with a laugh. "Um…who is this?"

"Oh!" she says with a laugh. "This is Jess, Edward's sister."

"Oh hey. I'm so sorry about yesterday," I apologize while pouring a cup of coffee. When I go to the fridge to get the milk, I see a note written on the dry erase board.

Have a good day and I'll call you later.

I know the note has to be from Edward, and it's the sweetest thing ever.

"No worries. It's on the top of the list of things to discuss today," Jess says as if it is a known fact. "We are meeting at McDonald's today so the little ones can play. Do you need a ride?"

"Oh um…what time?"

"I can pick you up at eleven. It will just be you, me, Emily, and Mom," she says as if I am already a part of their family.

"Okay, a ride would be nice, thanks," I say, agreeing to go. If Edward and I are really going to try to be a couple, then I figure I should get to know his family. After telling her where I live, I take a quick shower. Just as I'm getting out, Liam comes walking in to use the bathroom.

"Hey, Baby."

"Hi mom-me," he says, giving me a big smile.

The whole morning, Liam is in such a great mood. He is being very silly and lovey. I don't tell him where we're going because I know he will ask every ten minutes if it is time to leave yet. I love him to death, but he has a one track mind. That is something he got from his father. Sometimes I hate to see similarities, but I know there is nothing I can do about it. My cell phone rings, and it's Jess, telling me she has arrived. I grab Li's car seat and we head out. Once I have Liam all strapped in, we make our way to meet the others.

"It will just be Jenna and Liam with us today, but I think they will play well together," Jess tells me as she drives. I just smile and nod. I'm really nervous about this outing. I don't know what would be too much information, or what Edward would want me to tell them.

"Nugs, Mom-me, nugs!" Liam says as he bounces in his seat. I smile at him as we get out of the car. I have to laugh when Liam holds mine and Jess' hand as we cross the parking lot. We meet Emily and Esme in the lobby and order food. Esme insists on paying for everything. Once I am able to get Liam to eat two of his nuggets, he runs off to play.

"So," Jess says as she faces me. "Spill. What happened yesterday? Nessie and Jacob acted like nothing happened once you left."

"Go figure," I snort. "Classic Jake to act like nothing is wrong." I shake my head in disgust as I feel my phone go off. I pull it out to see who is calling, and a smile spreads across my face when I see Edward's name on the screen. I apologize to the girls before answering.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"Where are you?"

"At McDonald's," I say as he groans.

"Why did you walk clear across town? It's going to pour!" he says, sounding angry.

"I didn't walk…"

"Are you with that guy?" he snaps in disgust. I don't like the way he is talking to me.

"No, I'm not," I say, walking away from his family. "I'm with your mom and sisters."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh. I'm not one to go behind someone's back," I say through my teeth. "I told you I was invited."

"Yeah, but you didn't say you were going," he says in an annoying tone.

"My apologizes, Sir. I will text you with every step I make," I say before hanging up on him. "Sorry about that."

"Edward?" Emily asks with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yeah," I say, waving my hand dismissively.

"I really want to know about Jacob," Esme says as I chew my food.

"He's Liam's father," I say as they all look at each other. I have a feeling they weren't expecting me to say such a thing. "That was the first time I've seen him in almost three years. I was hoping to never see him again…yesterday just threw me for a loop."

"Well…that's understandable!" Esme says, placing her hand over her heart. "What did he do when he found out?"

"The normal. It's not mine. You're a whore. I know you were sleeping with Embry," I say, using a manly voice and making them laugh. "When I told my parents, they told me to take care of it. I couldn't get an abortion, though… Anyway, they kicked me out and I have been on my own ever since."

"Wow…" Jess says as she stares at me. "How old are you?" I debate on telling them my real age, but I don't think it would hurt anything.

"I'm eighteen," I say. Once again, I render them speechless.

"Do you still talk to your parents?" Emily asks, being the only one able to speak.

"Um…it's been about a year I think? They came to tell me that adoption is always an option. They only come around if they think I'm about to hit rock bottom. My friend Alice…her parents are friends with mine, so they tell them whatever she says, but she doesn't tell them much anymore since we found out. They have never seen Liam, and I want to keep it that way," I say, eating more.

"Why I never…" Esme say trailing off. "What have you done for work?"

"I've mostly worked for Matt Kissner," I say. I know they know who I am talking about. "I also did little jobs here and there. I have cleaned and stuff like that. My neighbor has babysat for me, and I've had help from Alice. Um…so, yeah, I did what I could," I say, biting my lip. I look behind me and watch Liam and Jenna run around.

"I think you have done a great job," Jess says, coming out of her shock. "How did you meet Edward?"

"Through Alice," I say easily enough.

"Is her boyfriend Jasper?" Emily asks. I nod in conformation. "I know Peter's wife."

"I'm sorry," I say as I cover my mouth quickly. "I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay. She's not the nicest person," Emily says with a laugh.

"The woman hates me. She wanted to evict me, but I was able to get the money I needed," I say. "Um…I have a question. Why did Nessie ask Edward when he started laughing?"

"Well…about ten years ago…"

"Jessica Lynn…" Esme scolded. "That is not your place," she said, giving her a pointed look. "I haven't seen my son this happy in a long time. All I will say is that when it comes to relationships, he has never had any luck, but I'm sure he will tell you in time."

"I understand," I say, knowing that was as much as I was going to get.

"Potty! Hurry!" Liam says as he runs up to the table. I quickly get him the bathroom. Emily asks how I got him potty trained, and I tell her I just showed him once and he just did it. Jenna is still in diapers.

"Nana! Ouce cream?" Jenna asks in a tiny voice.

"Yesh, peez Nana!" Liam says, joining the bandwagon.

"No, Liam, her name is…"

"I don't mind if you don't," Esme says sweetly. I nod that it's okay, but kick myself for it. I never meant to feel so attached. Esme quickly says yes as she makes her way to the lobby.

"Li, you need to eat at least one more nugget before you get ice cream," I say as he makes his way to the chair. He takes a long drink of his juice before he inhales one more nugget. Esme brings each of the kids' ice cream, and Liam shares with me. Every time he feeds me a bite, he hangs his mouth open in concentration.

"Awl done," he says, showing me his hands. I pull a wipe out of my bag and clean him up. As soon as I am done, he is off to play again.

* * *

This story is all written. There will be 20 chapters total! I have to say, once again, thanks for all the reviews! Also thanks to toocute24, teamalltwilight, and krazi4twisaga for all their help!

See you tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

SURPRISE! I'm in this amazing mood and I wanted to give you all the rest of the women's outing! Enjoy!

* * *

While we let the kids play, each of the women gives a little bit of their back story. The Cullens seem to be the average American family. They grew up with lots of fighting and love. Esme says she would rather raise seven boys than girls. That gives me hope that Liam won't be too much to handle as he gets older. She said the girls just about killed each other and she just let them have at it. Jess and Emily are the closest of the sisters. Like Edward said, Tanya is miserable in her marriage and hates to talk to whoever is happy with their life. Nessie, I am told, is the rebellious one. They said if it was the wrong thing to do, she did it. It now made sense why she is with Jacob. I wonder if he even told her the truth about Liam. I highly doubt it.

I'm not really paying attention to the people around us. I can hear Liam playing, so I'm not too concerned about where he is. I am still picking at my food when Esme's smile grows. I cock my head to the side as she starts to speak.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Esme says. Just as I turn my head, a set of lips land on the corner of my mouth.

"Hey," Edward says as he sits next to me in Liam's seat. I don't say anything back to him as he starts to eat the ice cream that is left in Liam's cup.

"Do you want something to eat?" Esme asks, getting to her feet. He waves her off telling her to sit as he starts eating my fries.

"Liam, are you done eating?" Edward yells throughout the play space.

"Yesh, wub you," he says, running past the table.

"Love you, kid," he says loudly.

"I think I'm dreaming," Emily replies as she pinches her arm.

"Whatever," Edward mumbles. "Don't stop talking on my part."

"Fine, when Edward was five he had an obsession with his penis," Esme says seriously as Edward chokes.

"Mom, come on!"

"I'm pretty sure he still does," I say, making everyone laugh.

"So you have been talking about me the whole time?" Edward asks with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. And no, the world doesn't revolve around you," I say with an eye roll.

"Yes, Sweetie, you were the topic of conversation for a little bit," Esme says sweetly.

"I really like her," Jess says with a big smile. "Anyway, I have to go. The girls get out of school soon, and I want some quiet time. Bella, you ready?"

"Oh yeah. Liam, time to go," I say as Liam yells no.

"Go ahead, Jess; I'll take them home," Edward tells her as Emily awes. Edward acts like he doesn't even hear her. After Jess is gone, Esme turns to Edward and me.

"So…Edward, I think you have found a great girl. What are your intentions?" Esme questions as he stares at her.

"Mom, I'm just going to say this once, stay out of it," he says in a serious tone. "Bella and I just met. Let us get to know each other before we decide on my intentions."

"I was just asking," Esme says, sounding hurt.

"Edward, you didn't have to be so mean. What's wrong with you today?" I ask, glaring at him.

"Babe, she's planning our wedding already," he tells me as my eyes bug out.

"No way."

"Well, I was just thinking that we could do something small at the summer house," Esme says as I start to laugh.

"Thank you very much for lunch," I say, getting out of my seat. I'm sure Edward thought I was out of ear shot when he spoke to his mother.

"Thanks, Mom, now you are going to scare her away," he says as I chuckle. I wait at the end of the slide and when Liam comes cruising, down I scoop him up in my arms.

"No, Mom-me," Liam whines.

"Edward's here," I say, hoping that will make him act better.

"Me know," he says sadly as I make my way to the table. I sit him on my chair so I can get his shoes on.

"Bella, I was more or less joking," Esme says as I laugh again.

"Don't worry about it," I reply as I put on Liam's coat. "It's nap time and I really need to go." Edward stands and straightens out his suit. He holds his hands out to Liam, and my little man holds his hand willingly.

"Jenna, time to go," Emily says as Jenna starts to cry. "I'm going to have to go in there and get her…" I can't help laughing.

"Like I said, boys are better than girls," Esme says as Emily playfully swats her. "See you all later."

"Bye-bye, Nana," Liam says as Esme smiles brightly.

I quickly clean up the mess and dump it on the way out. Edward buckles Liam in, and the ride home is very quiet. Liam is asleep by the time we get home, so Edward carries him up. Once Li is settled in his bed, Edward walks to the kitchen, where I am, and just stares at me.

"Look, I pride myself on being a loyal person. I know something has happened to make you such a hard ass. I won't pressure you to tell me, but I just hope you can trust me one day," I say as he nods in understanding.

"Why did you laugh when my mom started talking about a wedding?" he asks, completely changing the subject.

"Because it will most likely not happen. Why wish for something so out of reach?" I counter and Edward purses his lips.

"Why wouldn't it happen? Do you never want to get married?"

"I didn't say that. You are twenty years older than me. What's the likely hood of it happening?" I ask again.

"You never know," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "Are you cooking dinner?"

"I am. Chicken, mashed potatoes, and carrots," I say as he smiles.

"Is there going to be enough for me?" he asks, walking over to me.

"I'm sure I can come up with something," I say as he lowers his mouth to mine. We kiss for a few minutes before he pulls away.

"Oh, here…fill this out really quick," he says, handing me a piece of paper. I look at the paper and see that it's an application. My smile and excitement grow as I quickly sit down with a pen. It only takes me a few minutes to fill it out. "Tomorrow you will have to come in for a mock interview, but we both know you are going to get the job. They will also show you the day care."

"Okay, but I'll have to find someone to babysit Liam. It's not like I can take him with me. What will my job be?" I ask.

"Payroll. I only allow people I trust to do such a job. You will be working with my sister-in-law, Victoria. She has been begging me to get her some help. Nothing has been reconciled in well over a year. You will not be bored for a while. I talked to her today about it, and she was very happy with me. The computer program is very easy to use, so it's nothing for you to be nervous about," he says as I smile.

"So…you trust me?" I ask as he laughs.

"After everything I said, that's all you took from it?" he laughs out as I laugh with him.

He fiddles with his phone as I fill out the last part of the application. I'm a little embarrassed about my level of education, but there is nothing I can do about it. Once it is all done, I start racking my brain on who I can get to babysit.

"My mom will be here at eight to pick up Liam tomorrow morning," Edward tells me as I smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, he really likes your mom," I say with a smile.

"Okay, then; she will bring him back when you're done," he says with a nod. "I'm sorry about today. Just shoot me text so I know where you are…I worry."

"I will do my best," I say as he scowls. "What? I'm not going to promise."

"Fine. I have to get back to work. I'll see you later," he says, sounding annoyed again. I don't know if his annoyance is toward me or the fact that he has to go to work.

"I hope the rest of day goes well. We eat dinner at six," I tell him as he stands. He bends down to give me a kiss before he leaves.

Liam sleeps for over two hours. I'm able to get the whole apartment clean and laundry almost done. Li of course asks for Edward as soon as he is awake, only to see that he isn't here. I ask him why he likes Edward, and all he does is shrug his little shoulders. My kid is too cute. When it's time to make dinner, I ask Liam how he wants me to cook the chicken, and he starts to shake his body while chanting 'shake and bake!' I laugh so hard as I watch him. He is my life, and I will do anything for him. I'm not sure if being in a relationship is the best thing for my little family, but I'm pretty sure I want it. Liam is getting attached quickly to Edward and his family. I'm growing attached, too, and I see it all ending so badly.

* * *

Ok like I have said before this is more or less a feel good story and probably the sweetest story I have ever written. From here on out I don't think there is really any angst. Also, there are really no bad guys or anything like that.

You will be getting a pov from Jake and Edward. Mostly though, this is Bella's story so she gets to tell it.

See you all in the morning!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay we are half way through this story! Yesterday I said there were no bad guys in this story, but there are the assholes! Thanks so much for the reviews I love them all! Thanks to my girls for the help they give.

* * *

We spend the whole weekend together. Edward is amazing. I never thought a man could be so great. He is at my place every night for dinner, and then he stays with me every night. I'm starting to hate being away from him. I am allowing myself to feel for him, but it isn't hard to do. He is a bit of a control freak, and that causes us to fuss at each other, but he has this way of winning. He has something about him that makes him...amazing.

It's Monday morning, and it is my first day of work. I'm nervous because I don't want to embarrass Edward. I want to make him proud so he doesn't regret giving me a job. He is picking us up, so I make sure I have everything I need. Edward texts me and says he will be here in just a few minutes, so we head to the front door of the building. Liam is sleepy, and he has his head on my shoulder. Edward pulls up and quickly exits the car. He takes my bags while I buckle Liam into the car. With a yawn, he lays his head against the seat.

"Rough morning?" Edward asks, leaning over to give me a kiss.

"This is a little early for him," I say with a shrug. "I filled out the daycare paperwork and I put you as an emergency contact. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," he says as a small smile crosses his face. "I kind of like the thought of it, but I'm sure they will never need to call me."

"I know, but they said they needed one," I explain with a small yawn.

He holds my hand all the way to work, and as we pull in, I start to get nervous again. I check my face in the mirror, making sure that I look okay. Edward tells me that I look fine, but I can't help feeling self-conscious. Once we are out of the car, I make sure my clothes look okay. I grab my purse and Liam's bag as Edward gets him out of the car. I take a couple of deep breaths and give myself a pep talk. I know I can do this.

"You look great, Isabella," Edward says as I look up to him. "You're very pretty, as well. Doesn't mommy look pretty?"

"Yesh," Liam says without lifting his head from Edward's shoulder. I laugh, hugging them both.

"You remember where to go?" Edward asks as he sets Liam on his feet.

"I'm good. I'll see you later," I say to him as he hugs me. I smile up at him and he kisses me soundly. "Thank you for this."

"I'm glad I could help you," he says with a smile. "Um...please don't take this the wrong way, but can we keep us under the radar?"

"I understand," I said as I move for the door. He was the CEO of the company...I understood.

"I'm not saying I would ever ignore you…"

"Babe, I get it. I promise I didn't take it the wrong way. You are the CEO. I wouldn't want people thinking I can get special treatment," I say, wiggling my eyes brows.

"You're pretty great," he says kissing me quickly. "I'll give you some special treatment later." I laugh as he gives Liam and I kisses.

After we part, Liam and I make our way to the daycare. I am very nervous about leaving him. He has been babysat before, but he really doesn't play with other kids his age. He should be okay. As soon as we walk in, he makes friends with a little girl.

"Mom-me, I pay hewe?" Liam asks as he holds the little girl's hand.

"Yes, I'll be back when I get done working."

"Yay! Wub you!" he says as he runs away. Yeah...he's going to be just fine.

I am shocked that my day goes so quickly. I miss Liam so much, and I can't wait to squish him. I can't wait to see Edward, either, and tell him how much I love my job. This was the best thing he could ever do for me. It makes me smile when Liam runs to me all smiles.

"Mish you, Mom-me," he says as he gives me wet kisses.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yesh."

"Do you want to come back tomorrow, and the next day?" I ask, bouncing him on my hip.

"Yesh," he says with a giggle.

I talk with Nancy, who is the head of the daycare. She tells me that Liam is very well behaved, and that he got along with all the kids. That made me a proud mommy. We make our way to the parking garage and we meet Edward near the car. He has the sweetest smile on his face as we approach him.

We talk all the way home. Liam and I tell him how much fun we had throughout our day, and he genuinely smiles and listens to both of us. Edward says that he can't stay for dinner, and that bringing us home was his break. He works too much, but I think it was all he really knew. The three of us together felt like a family, but I wasn't sure that was a good thing...

I'm attached to Edward, and I'm sure there is nothing that could lessen my feelings for him. Whenever he has time he was with us, and I love every minute I get to spend with him. If he wasn't around, Liam would always ask where he was. They definitely had bonded. We weren't going to Sunday dinners, but we did attend some of the charity events. I loved getting to know his family. I was even starting to develop friendships with most of them.

The only complaint I had with my new relationship was the arguing. We didn't yell at each or anything, but he was relentless when he wanted something or thought that he was right. One of the biggest things that we disagreed about was Liam's birthday. Birthdays for us aren't a huge deal.

"I'm just making a cake and inviting a few people over. You're welcome to come," I say as he rolls his eyes.

"I think we should go all out," he says, staring me down.

"I've always made his birthday special. That's the one thing I always tried to do and now you want to take that away from me?" I ask, getting angry.

"I'm not trying to take it away. There is no need to act like a child," he says as I narrow my eyes at him.

"You're making me mad," I warn.

"Fine. Let's meet halfway then. We will just do a little party, but at my house where there is more room," he says as I roll my eyes.

"Why do we need more room for five people? Plus all you have is a condo."

"I want MY family to be there," he says, raising his voice. That hushes me up quick. "It's not just you and Liam anymore, Baby. My family and I are in your life now, too. The condo is just for special visits." I guess that makes sense.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that," I say, moving to him. I sit in his lap and I kiss his cheek. "You win, but on my terms."

"We'll see. What are your terms?" he asks as he holds me close to him.

"We can do it at your house. We will invite Alice, Jasper, and a couple of girls I used to work with. I would like to invite Garrett as well; he has always come..."

"No," Edward says quickly.

"Then the deal's off," I say, trying to get off his lap.

"Fine, but he better not touch you," he says as I roll my eyes.

"Good. We will invite your family, of course. We are only doing cake and ice cream, though, and no crazy expensive gifts! I don't want to feel like I can't get him anything...ya know?" I ask as Edward smiles.

"How about you and I both go shopping and get him something together? Oh and we will have a dinner as well," he adds quickly.

"This isn't going to be something small is it?" I ask as Edward chuckles.

"It will be small to me," he says, sounding bored.

"You win again," I say as I rest my forehead against his. "Do you think I could win one fight?"

Edward kisses my lips. "Maybe one day, but I love to win," he says cockily, making us laugh. "You're pretty great."

"You, too," I say as we kiss. "I'm ready for bed; you've worn me out." His laugh is music to my ears.

"Well, I guess you're going to pass out when I'm done, then," he says, carrying me to my bed.

Today is Liam's birthday, and he woke us up at six in the morning to tell us. Edward and I always made time to throw on clothes when we were done having sex. We have had too many close calls. We tried to get him to lay with us, but it was useless. He agreed to watch TV for an hour, but it only lasted thirty minutes.

After getting ready, we head to Edward's house. It's the first time we have ever been here, and I'm glad to see that it's not too extravagant. It's modest and homey. After a quick tour, I now know that it's a three bedroom house, and I hate the fact that there are stairs. Liam kept climbing them and then sliding down on his butt. My heart sunk every time he started to climb.

"Help mommy make your cake," I say quickly before he can make it up the stairs again.

"Boys don't bake," Edward says with a smile. "You're going to help me clean the back yard." Liam's eyes light up. After I get the cake in the oven, I look out the window to see that my boys are playing tag instead of cleaning. I'm falling in love with Edward, and I know I'll be crushed if we break up.

* * *

Oh Bella you make me laugh! Anyway, another chapter said and done! See ya tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

Liam's party was the best he'd ever had. I never wanted to give him anything less. He was so happy and loved having a big party. I knew he felt special. Jake knew he wasn't welcomed, so he and Nessie didn't come. I told Esme I was sorry if I hurt her feelings, but she said she understood. That was two months ago. Everything had been going really well. We had a great routine worked out. Edward was staying at my place more than not, and I loved having him around. Liam was in love with Edward, and he always told him before we had to part.

We had yet to go to another family dinner, though. I asked if he wanted to go, but he said that Nessie and Jake were always there and he didn't want to make me uncomfortable. I understood and I thanked him for that. He didn't say anything, but I got the feeling he didn't really want to be around Jake, either.

Esme was our new babysitter. She loved keeping Liam while Edward and I went out to dinner. We tried to go out alone at least once a week if we had time. This time, Edward and I were going to have a whole night alone. I was scared to let Li stay the night with Esme, but Jenna and Gina were staying, too, so that made me feel a little better. Liam was ready to go hours before it was time. I was excited to have a night alone with Edward. I was hoping we would talk. I was curious about him, and I was ready to hear about his past.

It was hard to leave Liam, but he was really excited, so I knew I just needed to leave. Edward almost had to pull me out of his parents' house. We had a nice, quiet dinner while enjoying each other's company. We ended up at his place. It was weird at first, but I did feel at home. When we got into his bedroom, he was ready for sex, but I wanted to talk.

"We can't tonight," I say, smiling.

"Why not?" he asks as he pulls my shirt over my head.

"I have my period," I say with a shrug. This was the only time that I was happy for that time of the month. He looks so sad and it makes me laugh. I understand his sadness because this is the first time since we met that we have been truly alone. I watch him strip down to his boxer briefs and he climbs into bed. I put my shirt back on and settle into his comfy bed right beside him.

"You're sleeping in your clothes?" he asks as I get under his blankets.

"I didn't know we were coming back here so I didn't bring anything," I tell him as he unbuttons my jeans.

"I don't want to feel denim all night," he says as we work together to get them off. I grab my cell out of my pocket before he throws them on the floor. I text Esme and ask about Liam. She quickly responds and tells me he is doing great. It makes me happy to know how well he is doing.

"He's going to be fine, Baby," Edward says as I set my cell down.

"I know, but this is the first night he has ever been away from me," I say, looking at my hands.

"I understand, but I'm sure there are going to be many more," he says as we cuddle. "I like being alone with you."

"I like it, too," I say as I snuggle into him. "Ya know, we've been together for a while now."

"We have. This is the best relationship I have ever had," he says as I smile. He just made it so easy for me to ask questions.

"What's different this time?"

"Well, for starters, you don't lie to me," he says, kissing my head. "I don't really know; you're different. You don't ask me for money. Our relationship is more than sex. I know you're not going to trap me. Bella, you have made me believe in relationships again," he confesses, making me smile. "I know there is a huge age difference between us, but it honestly feels right."

"It does. I don't even see age anymore...ya know?" All he did was kiss me. "What happened ten years ago?"

"My mother or my sisters put that idea in your head?"

"No one gave me any details, but they did mention something," I tell him as he holds me tighter. "I just really want to know who you are. You already know me." We are both quiet for a while, and I suspect that he fell asleep. "You sleeping?" I whisper.

"No. I want to tell you, but I don't know where to start. I know if I do tell you, you'll have a ton of questions."

"I want to know everything. I want to know you just as you know me. You know my past...you know everything about me," I say.

"Rachel and I went to school together. We were the stereotypical couple. She was the cheerleader and I was the quarterback." I couldn't help laughing. "Keep laughing, Little Girl," he says with a chuckle. "We started dating when we were sixteen. We stayed together until I was twenty-eight. We went to college together and started a life. Everything went downhill, I guess, when I started working for my father. We all knew I was taking over the company. I guess I neglected her, but I did what I could. She knew well in advance that it was going to take a while to make the transition. I would call her when I had time. She would never answer, and when she did, I think she would lie. At first I didn't think that, but one day she said she was at the spa. The girls only used one spa. Tanya was there the same day and at the same time. I knew this because T had called and asked for a ride to some party. I told her Rachel was there and to ask her. When Tanya called me back, she said that Rachel was never there," he says as he takes a deep breath.

"That's when you started thinking she was cheating?" I ask as I tighten my hold on him. "I know this is must be hard for you, but I already understand you more."

"Yeah?" he asks as he looks at me.

"That's why you hate it when I don't answer my phone. Your first thought is that I'm stepping out." He nods, but then shakes his head no.

"I try not to think like that. You are not Rachel. You are only eighteen, but you understand that shit happens even more than a twenty-six year old would. I know you are different," he says as he lifts my chin and kisses me. The kiss is different...it's sweet and loving. I love him.

"So that is why you were so against dating? Because she cheated?"

"She didn't just cheat. When she told me she was pregnant, I was on could nine. I was so happy that I was going be a father. I cut back with work as much as I was able. James and my dad did a lot to help where they could, too. I thought for sure the baby was mine. The timelines met up and everything. I knew something was going on when she packed everything up and left three days before she delivered. James works with the pharmacy at the hospital, so he knew people. His friend got a hold of him after Rachel delivered. I went to the nursery and asked which baby was mine. They asked if I was Mr. Atera. I said yes because I needed to see that baby. She brought me to the cutest little girl, but as soon as I saw her, I knew she wasn't mine," he says, shaking his head.

"How did you know?" I ask, rubbing his cheek softly.

"The little girl was black. She really was cute. She had a head full of black hair and the perfect color skin. Part of me was in love with her, but it was obvious that the father was going to be in the picture. I went to Rachel's room and he was there. I opened the door ready to make a scene, but when she saw me, that was all the revenge I needed. She was scared. All I did was give them a congratulations and then I walked out. I hate her to this day. I hate lairs, and I hate when you don't answer your phone," he says. I can hear the anger in his voice. "She fucked me up, but I'm moving on because I want to be with you." I can tell he is calming himself down. "I want to be a part of your life and Liam's. I know you and Jacob were young, but I don't understand how a guy could ever deny their child. I just don't get it," he says, looking up to the ceiling.

"When Alice asked if I was looking for a girl and she showed me your picture, I had to know you. When I started doing a background check on you and I found out who you were, I had to know you even more. Before I knew you...hell even before I saw you, I thought you were the most amazing woman that I would ever know. You have gone through so much, but you never stopped trying," he says as I kiss him.

"You were going to have sex with me all along, weren't you?" I ask with a smile.

"I wanted to take care of you. I wanted to give you the world. I still do," he whispers in my ear. "I have never brought a girl to Sunday dinner. I was so scared."

"Me, too," I say with a laugh. "I will never make you regret starting a relationship with me. I want this, too, so much."

I'm glad we talked. We needed it, and I felt so close to him afterward. I was now irrevocably in love with him, but I was too scared to tell him.

* * *

Wow, I put a lot of information in this chapter! Hope you all liked it because next is EPOV! And there is going to be a time jump and the story is going to be moving forward.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

"Mr. Cullen, there is a call on line two from the daycare downstairs," my secretary says, sounding confused. I give her a quick thank you before switching to line two.

"Edward Cullen," I say in greeting.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, this is Nancy from the daycare downstairs. You were listed as an emergency contact for Liam Swan. Did you have knowledge of this?" Nancy asks.

"I'm very well aware. What's wrong?" I ask, feeling nervous.

"Someone needs to come and get him. He has a temperature of 102, and he says his ear hurts. Would you be able to come get him or get in contact with Isabella?" Nancy asks, sounding concerned.

"I'll be right there," I say quickly before hanging up. I leave, telling my secretary I don't know if I will be back. I call Bella, but she doesn't answer. I call Victoria and she doesn't answer either. My next call is to James, and he tells me that they went to lunch. I'm pissed that I didn't know where she was. Our son was sick and she wasn't here. I called her at least six times, but there was still no answer. When I make it through the door of the daycare, all eyes are on me. Here I am, the CEO of this company, and this is the first time I have ever been here. A couple of the women are whispering and pointing; that pisses me off.

"You're daddy's here LiLi," a little girl with blond hair says.

"Daddy?" Liam asks, sounding confused. No one has ever called me Liam's father before, but I like the way it sounds.

"Hey, Buddy," I say, picking him up. His whole body is so hot.

"Hurt," Liam says, pulling at his ear.

"Okay, we've gotta find Mommy," I tell him as I kiss his head. I look up to talk to an adult, but they are all staring at me like I have two heads. "Do any of you have any Tylenol?"

"We do. We would have given him some, but Isabella didn't sign the consent form," an older lady says before going into the large office they have. She comes out with a dropper and medicine.

"How much do I give him?" I ask, having no idea. The older woman is the only one that speaks to me.

"One and a half teaspoons," she says kindly as I measure it out.

"Yucky," Liam says, burying his face in my shirt.

"Come on, Buddy. It will make you feel better, I promise," I coax, trying to get him out of my shirt.

"Plesh, no yucky."

"You need this. Your ear will feel better. If you take it, we will go get some nugs," I say as he lifts his face. He stares at me as I place the dropper to his lips. "Open." I smile as he takes the medicine. "Good boy," I tell him, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for the call. Do you have his bag?"

"Yes, I'll get it," the older lady says again. I call Bella again but she still doesn't answer.

"Mommy's in trouble when we get home," I say as Liam's eyes grow huge.

"Time out?" he asks as some of the women laugh.

"Yup," I say as Liam giggles.

Nancy gives me the diaper bag and I drape it over my shoulder. Liam lays his head on my shoulder and we head to Bella's office. By the time I make it to the payroll office, Liam is asleep. I'm glad he is resting. I punch in my code to open the door and I sit in Bella's desk chair. I see her cell sitting on the desk and I chuckle. She is going to beat herself up over it. I'm glad that I was the one they called. I feel like I am Liam's dad. I love Bella, too, but I can't tell her that…not yet anyway. I'm not sure how she feels about me. When it comes to our relationship, the only time she really voices her opinion is when it comes to Liam. My mom tried to talk us out of using the daycare, but I now know that we made the right choice. My mom never would have called us. She would have just taken care of him herself. I look at my little man, and his cheeks are so rosy, but he's not as hot as he was. I hear cackling coming from the hallway and I know the girls are back. I rock the computer chair a little bit until Bella walks around the counter with Victoria right behind her.

"I'm not going to get used to seeing you being all daddy like," Vic says as I glare at her.

"Well, Ms. Swan," I say as Bella rushes to my side.

"What happened?" she asks quickly.

"Call and make him an appointment; he may have an ear infection," I tell her as she kisses his forehead.

"Not again. They are going to want to put tubes in his ears now," she groans.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time he has been sick," I say as she dials the number. You would never know Bella is so young. She is so mature, and it really does blow my mind. She is able to get an appointment with in the hour.

"Do you want me to take him so you can go back to work?" she asks as I shake my head no. He is comfortable and I don't want to move him.

"Go ahead and do some work. We'll leave here in forty-five minutes or so," I tell her as she rubs Liam's cheek.

"He's so warm," she says, kissing his cheek again.

"He's actually cooler," I tell her as she looks at me. "I gave him some Tylenol."

"Oh, good. I should bring some and leave it here," she says as she kisses him again.

"Can I have one of those?" I ask as she smiles. She leans into my mouth and kisses me sweetly.

"I'm sorry I forgot my phone," she says before kissing me again.

"We'll talk about it later," I tell her, and she knows I'm upset over it.

"Okay," she says quietly as she moves around her desk. She is very neat and organized, and I am thinking of letting her organize my desk. "Move over and I'll pull up another chair."

"There's room on my lap," I tell her as she laughs.

"Seriously?"

"Very; come sit, Baby."

* * *

BPOV

I'm so in love with Edward that it's crazy. I love him so much. If he walks away now, I'll be crushed. Knowing that he can take care of my son when I'm not around makes me love him even more. I want to tell him, but I don't want to scare him away. He tells Liam he loves him all the time, and I want him to say he loves me, too. I want us to be a family. I know Edward is upset with me for forgetting my phone, but when he told me to sit on his lap, I couldn't help but to laugh. He is too cute. I know he isn't that upset with me. When I sit on his lap, I give both my boys kisses.

"Thank you for getting him," I say as I power up my computer.

"That's what I'm here for," he responds as I start to do some work.

I am able to get enough work done so I won't be too far behind. Just as we get ready to leave my office, Liam wakes up. He starts to cry, saying his ear hurts. It breaks my heart to hear him cry in pain. Edward shifts his arms as we head for the elevator. We have yet to out our relationship at work, but now everyone knows. With his hand on the small of my back, everyone looks twice. We hurry to the car and get Liam all buckled in. Li starts to doze off as we drive.

"You've been so quiet. It's just an ear infection; it's nothing horribly serious," I say as Edward drives.

"We are just going to have a talk later," he says with a sigh. I know there is something going on inside that pretty head of his. We don't talk again until we are in the doctor's office. It is confirmed that Liam does, in fact, have another ear infection. This is his fifth infection in a year, so now we were going to talk about tubes. With Edward asking a hundred questions that I could have answered at home, we are there for over an hour. The only good part is that all I have to do is run into the pharmacy to pick up the antibiotic that was called in.

Once we are home and I get some medicine into Liam, he goes to the bean bag chair with his blankie and watches the Dora DVD that Edward turns on for him. I change out of my work clothes while Edward makes some phone calls so he can spend the rest of the night with us. I sit on the couch and stare at my sick little man.

"Wanna snuggle with Mommy?" I ask as Liam comes to me. I smile, knowing that he wants me. He climbs up, straddles my lap, and lays his head on my chest. I run my fingers through his dark hair as I listen to him yawn. Whenever he has a fever, he sleeps a lot. Edward comes to sit with us, and he rubs Liam's back.

"You Daddy?" Liam asks as my heart sinks. Why is he asking such a question? He has never mentioned a daddy before.

* * *

Hhmmm…wonder what's going to happen next?! I'm posting this tonight because I can't promise an update tomorrow, but we will see. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews I love them all! Also thanks to my girls for all the help they give!


	13. Chapter 13

"A little girl told him I was his daddy today," Edward explains. I feel that it is too early for this conversation, but I knew it was going to happen. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know," I say, looking down at my son. "Is it weird for you?"

"No, I liked it…a lot," he says as I nod.

"I um…you'll be stuck with us forever. Is that something you want?"

"Yes," he says without hesitation.

"He will be crushed if something happened between us," I clarify.

"Would you be?" he asks as our eyes lock. Just the thought makes me want to cry.

"Worse than Liam, I think. He's young, he would only have faint memories of you, but I'd never forget," I say, looking down. I'm very close to crying.

"I'm not going anywhere," he reassures me as I lay my head on his shoulder. It is a great thing to hear.

"That makes me very happy. Liam, do you want to call Edward Daddy?" I ask as he lifts his face from my chest.

"Mammy has a daddy," Li says as I smile. Mandy is his little friend at daycare.

"I'm your daddy, Buddy, okay? You can call me Daddy," Edward says as I smile.

"Wuv mom-me, wuv daddy," Liam says as tears escape my eyes. We are becoming a family.

"Love you, too," we both tell him. The three of us snuggle on the couch, and Liam falls asleep lying across our laps.

"Do your best to always have your phone," Edward says as we watch another Dora episode.

"I didn't mean to leave it. I thought it was in my pocket."

"Please let me know when you leave the office. I was so mad when I couldn't get ahold of you. I had to call James to find out where you were," he tells me, making me feel really guilty.

"I'm sorry; it won't happen again."

"Okay," Edward says as he kisses me. "We have something else to talk about, as well," he says with a pause. "Now that I am the dad," he says with a huge smile, "I think I should have some say when it comes to our son."

"Like what?" I ask, not knowing where he is going with the conversation.

"Everything," he responds nonchalantly. "I didn't know he had ear problems and I want to be there every step of the way," he explains as I agree. I can live with that. "I miss Sunday dinners."

"You can go whenever you want. I don't want to keep you away," I tell him, feeling bad for keeping him from his family.

"I don't want to go without the two of you," he tells me as I look away. Vic said that Jacob had been there every Sunday. "This may sound childish, but I would love to see his face when my son calls me Daddy."

"That would be a sight to see," I say with a small laugh. "Could you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I hate asking, but I think it costs money and I really don't…"

"What do you need, Baby?" he asks, interrupting my ramblings.

"Do you know a lawyer?"

"Yes…"

"Do you think you could see what I need to do to get Jake to sign all his rights away?" I ask as Edward stares at me.

"Yes, yes I can do that for you," he says as his smile grows. "I can do it now, if you want."

"Not at this moment," I tell him as I smile back at him. "Maybe before Sunday?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he says as he kisses me. "So does this mean we can go Sunday?"

"Yes, I would do anything for you," I say honestly. I want so badly to tell him that I love him, but I just can't form the words. He holds me tighter into his side and I close my eyes. I feel so happy. Just as I'm about to go to sleep, Liam starts to move.

"Potty," he says as I help him to his feet. "Daddy, potty." Edward's face lights up as they head for the bathroom. I move from the couch and grab a juice box, hoping to get him to drink something.

Liam seems to be a little livelier as the night goes on. He plays a little and even eats some pasta. He asked for nuggets, but I was able to get him to wait. I laugh when Edward tells me he had to bribe him to get him to take medicine. That is classic Liam. He hates any kind of medicine. Liam goes right to bed with no fight. He is getting much better at sleeping alone. Edward and I crawl into bed and cuddle into each other. I sigh as I lay on Edward's chest. I hate when he goes home.

"Thanks for staying. I hate it when you're not here," I say as I kiss his chest.

"We have so much to talk about. Are you tired?" he asks as he plays with my hair.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"We have been together for almost six months and I want more. I haven't wanted more in a very long time." He stops talking, so I look up into his eyes. He looks so conflicted.

"You can say whatever you need to say. After today, I don't think there is any holding back," I say with a smile.

"Yes, I agree, but I was wondering how you felt about maybe living together?" he asks as I sit up. "You can say no if you want, nothing will change. I just thought you should know what I was thinking."

"You really want that?"

"Yes. I hate sleeping alone now. I hate not being with the two of you every night. I miss you so much. It makes sense to move in together. I am the dad," he says with a big smile.

"You really love him calling you Daddy," I state as he smiles more.

"I do. I don't want to ever lose either one of you. I would do anything for you. If we move in with each other, you could even be a stay at home mom, if that was something you wanted," he says as I look away.

"I like working, but…I don't know," I say with a shrug. "I'll keep working. It wouldn't feel right."

"That's fine; I was just putting that on the table. So does this conversation mean you are moving in with me?" he asks, sounding hopeful.

"I want to say yes, but I'm so scared," I admit honestly.

"I'm scared, too, but this feels so right. How about this…" he says, readjusting us on the bed. We are lying close to each other on our sides and he has his arm over my waist. "Your rent is paid for the next month. Let's try it, and if it doesn't work, you can just come back here." I stare at him, wanting what he is offering so badly.

"Okay, but there's something I need to say first," I say, tapping my fingers on his chest. "I want it all with you…more than anything. We are more…every day we become more and more. I've fallen for you, and I want to say this in case you change your mind. I love you, Edward. I love you so much, and I have wanted to tell you for a while now, but if you left me…I don't know what I would do. Anyway, that's what I wanted to say. I love you," I whisper at the end. I can't even look at him. I'm too scared I will see disgust in his eyes.

"Bella, I've wanted to tell you the same thing for a while now, so I thought if you agreed to move in with me that would mean you loved me, too," he says as I laugh. I am so nervous, but I feel better. I'm so happy that we want the same thing. "I do love you. I love everything about you." I can't do anything other than smile. I lift my head and lean in for his lips. Our kiss is so sweet and loving. I trail my hand down his chest and just as I reach the promise land, I hear a sniffle. I quickly lift my head to see Liam standing in the doorway.

"Mom-me," he whines. "Sleep wif you? Peez?" I look to Edward and he looks between Liam and me.

"Just tonight," Edward says as he puts his arms out to our son. Liam snuggles in between us and he yawns. "Do you want to come live at Daddy's house?"

"Mom-me come, too?" Liam asks as I giggle.

"Well, yeah," Edward says with a laugh.

"Okay, Daddy. Wub you," Li says as he starts to rub my arm. He is asleep within a few minutes. Edward and I share one more kiss before going to sleep, too.

* * *

Yeah, that is a little sickly sweet for me! lol anyway, I hope you liked this chapter it makes me awe every time. See you tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14

We never made it to Sunday dinner because Edward didn't want Liam to catch Emma's cold. We did find out that we needed to have a paternity test done since Jacob wasn't listed on the birth certificate. I was hoping Jake would go along with everything without a fight. By Saturday afternoon, Liam and I were all moved in to Edward's home. It took me hours to convince Edward that we didn't need a bigger house. It was perfect for us. Liam loves running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He loves his room, and he has a lot room to play. It's weird living together, but I'm sure I will get over it quickly. By Monday, we are at each other's throats. Edward isn't used to a hyper three year old running around the house at six in the morning. Just as I'm done getting dress, I hear Edward yell.

"Liam, sit now!" he yells as I jump. "Bella!"

"Why are you yelling?" I ask harshly as I enter the kitchen.

"He hasn't stopped since he came in for breakfast. Not to mention he hasn't eaten anything. We are going to be late," he says as I roll my eyes.

"Just go and get ready," I say, waving him off. He is worried we were going to be late and he isn't even dressed yet.

"Daddy mad, Mom-me," Liam says as he eats his piece of toast.

"It's okay, Sweetie. Daddy will get used to us being here soon," I say as I kiss his head. I pour coffee in the coffee mugs that were on the counter. Just as Liam and I make it to the front door, Edward comes rushing down the stairs.

"Get in the car," he barks as Liam and I both jump. I glare at him and he gives me a look that dares me to say something; I keep my mouth shut. Liam can feel the mood change and sits in his seat without a saying a word.

I don't say anything either. When we pull in, I sigh as he parks the car. I quickly get out of the car. I get all of mine and Liam's stuff before getting Liam out of the car. Edward kisses both of us on the head and he rushes to the building. I'm so pissed. The shit that happened this morning was not the way he should act. I was going to figure out a way to get Liam and myself to work.

"Edward has to work late, I'm taking you and Liam home," Vic says as we pack up for the day. I look at my phone to see that Edward hasn't texted me. He must be PMSing and he is pissing me off.

Liam and I eat dinner together. He helps me make lunches for the next day, and I pack his breakfast as well for him to bring with him. Nancy said a lot of the kids bring breakfast with them, so we are going to try it out. I figure this way I will be able to let Liam sleep later in the morning, and then Edward will have his quiet time. Just as I'm getting done with Liam's bath, I hear the front door open and shut. Liam gets all excited knowing that Daddy is home, but it's time for bed.

"Go give Daddy kisses and then come back up for bed," I say as I put on his pajamas. I go to Liam's room and find his clothes for morning. I get my clothes ready too and put everything in the master bathroom. I figure I will just let Liam run around the bathroom while I get ready.

I head back to the kitchen/living room area to hear my baby boy giggling up a storm. I find the two of them on the couch eating ice cream.

"Li, time for bed," I say as they both look at me.

"I just got home," Edward says.

"Not my problem. Give kisses," I tell Liam. He stands on the couch and puckers his lip to Edward's. They are really so cute together. Li whispers something to Edward, but I can't hear what is said. Once I have Liam tucked in, I go to bed myself. I am really tired, plus I don't really have anything to say to Edward. I cuddle into my side of the bed and fell asleep.

I wake ten minutes before the alarm goes off. Edward is still sound asleep with his arm over my hip. I get up and start to get myself ready. I'm half way through my morning routine when Edward walks in to use the toilet and shower. He gives me a kiss on the temple as I brush my teeth. When I'm done, I grab Liam's clothes and set them in a chair in his room. I'm going to let him sleep as long as I can. I really didn't like it when Edward yelled at him. I go downstairs and pour a cup of coffee and make some toast. I sit at the breakfast bar and eat in the silence. Edward comes down with just a pair of shorts on. I stare at him for a little too long, but I can't help it; he really is hot. He makes himself some coffee and breakfast before sitting across from me.

"Where's Liam?" he asks as he unfolds his paper.

"Sleeping," I say as I finish what I was eating.

Once my coffee is gone, I leave the room to get Liam up. After he is dressed and ready to go, we head to the living room to wait. Edward is in our room still, getting dressed. The new routine seems to be working out a little better for us. I kind of liked getting ready knowing that Liam was sleeping. It was really peaceful. I really don't know why I didn't start this sooner. Like clockwork, we are all at the door at the same time. Edward scoops Li up in his arms and swings him around. Yes, this is going to be the way we do things from now on. I know there will have to be some adjusting, but I think we are getting it.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks as we ride to work.

"I'm fine," I say honestly.

Once we are at work, I scoop up Liam and head for daycare. I tell Nancy that his breakfast is in his bag. My day is long and boring. Vic is in and out all day due to meetings, so I'm doing my best to get as much done as I can. When I get bored of looking at numbers, I look at my online bank statement to see if I have enough money to get a cheap car. I do, but I need to talk to Edward about it first. I need to make sure he is okay with our living arrangements before I do anything with my money. He is paying all the bills, so I just deposit my checks. By the end of the day, we are packing up and Victoria tells me that Edward hasn't texted her to ask her to bring us home, so I figure we will be riding with him. After getting Liam, we head to the lobby near the parking garage where we meet when he is driving. We wait for over fifteen minutes, but he never shows. We head to his office, getting there as his secretary is packing up to leave for the day.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Is Edward still here?" I ask as Liam runs around making airplane noises.

"He's in a meeting. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm Edward's girlfriend," I say as she smiles.

"Oh, yes; he said that you can always just go back to his office. Just knock before you go in," she says as she heads out, wishing me a good afternoon. Liam and I walk to the back office. I knock, and as soon as I open the door, Liam goes running to Edward.

"Daddy!" he sings as he runs.

"I'm sorry," I quickly say rushing in.

"It's okay," Edward says with a smile as he picks up Liam and walks to me. "Excuse me," he tells the other men and women that are in the room.

"She said I could come back," I whisper as he walks to me.

"It's fine, Babe. I lost track of time. I'm going to be another hour or so."

"It's okay, we can walk," I say as Edward rolls his eyes.

"Just wait."

"I'm not waiting an hour."

"Well, you're not walking," he says, blowing a raspberry on Liam's cheek.

"I'll figure it out," I say as I put my arms out for Liam. "We'll see you whenever."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just tired and ready to go home." I give him a quick kiss before turning to leave.

"Wub you," Liam says as we head out the office door. I put Liam on his feet and we head out the building. I call Alice, and she is very willing to pick me up, so I let Liam run in the grassy area while we wait. Just as Alice shows up, I realize that I don't have a car seat. Alice and I stand outside her car as we talk about what we can do. I don't want to go all the way back to Edward's office.

"Isabella," I hear a man's voice say. "Mr. Cullen wanted me to see if you were still here."

"I'm just leaving," I say.

"Very well," he says as he turns to walk away. I just want to go home, so I sit in back with Liam and buckle him in. We aren't that far away, so I just hold my breath until we get home.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" Alice asks.

"That sounds really great and it will be my treat," I say with a smile, "but we have to get Li a seat." Alice laughs as we pull into my driveway. I run into the mudroom and grab the extra carseat. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I'm in the mood for some Chinese," she says as Liam claps his hands. Chinese food it is!

* * *

More tomorrow!


	15. Chapter 15

"I need a car," I tell Alice once we have our food in front of us.

"So get one. The two of you are living together now," she says with a shrug.

"I know, but I don't want to spend every penny I have on a car and then have Edward not want us living in his house," I say as Alice rolls her eyes.

"You're kidding, right? Liam calls him Daddy; the two or you are in love...I don't see the problem. Why would he want the two of you to move out?" Alice asks, sounding very confused.

"I still have my apartment for the next few weeks just in case we can't stand living together," I tell her as she laughs.

"Get yourself a car. I'll talk to Jasper and see if he knows of anything," she says as I smile. "How much do you have?"

"A little over a grand after this paycheck," I say as she nods.

"I saw this Camry for a grand the other day. It looked to be in really great shape," she says as she starts texting. "Jasper is going to go look at it now. He's headed right by there anyway."

"Oh cool!" I say, getting excited. "It would be great to have my own car."

After dinner, I grab Edward some take out and we head to the car. Jasper calls Alice and asks us to meet him. He says that the guy who is selling will take eight for it and he wants me to look at it. I'm so excited. I send Edward a text telling him that I will be home in a little while. The car looks to be in great condition, and Jasper says that he doesn't see anything too wrong with it. He tells me if I put a couple hundred into it I will have an excellent car. I'm willing to do that. The car is red and small — perfect for me. I tell the man I want the car and I go to the ATM to pull out as much money as I can. I'm only able to get five hundred, so Jasper spots me three until the following day. Jasper says he will drop the car off at my house. I'm so excited to have my own car. We pull into the driveway and Liam runs into the house when he sees that Edward is home. Alice takes off once I have everything out of the car. She tells me it was her turn to do the dishes and she hasn't done them yet. She wants to get them done before Jasper gets home. She makes me laugh. Just as I put the car seat back in the mudroom, Jasper pulls in with my car!

"Edward, your dinner is on the counter. Liam, Jasper is here!" I yell as I hear Liam come running into the kitchen.

"Mine, Mom-me?" Liam asks, pointing to the car.

"Well, it's Mommy's car, but we can share," I say as he jumps up and down.

"Japper!" Liam yells as Jasper walked to us.

"Now I get to see you," he says, picking up my boy. "Did your mean mommy keep you locked in the car?"

"Yesh!" Liam says making us laugh. "My car."

"I know it's your car," Jasper says as he turns Liam upside down. "You look happy, Kid."

"I am," I say with a smile. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Any time," he says as he spins Liam around.

"You're going to get him all hyper," I say as the two of them play.

"What are uncles for?" Jasper has never referred to himself as Liam's uncle, but I guess that's what he is.

"What's this?" Edward asks, sounding pissy.

"Oh hey!" I say, turning with a smile.

"Daddy, my car," Liam says with a giggle. Jasper throws Liam over his shoulder and Li wraps his arms around Jasper's neck.

"Hey, Man. How have you been?" Jasper asks Edward.

"Not bad; what are you doing here?" Edward questions.

"Just helped Bella buy a car," he says. Edward's eye bug out of his head as he turns to me.

"You bought a car?"

"I did," I say with a smile. "Now we won't run into something like we did today."

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"We can talk about it later," I say, not wanting to talk about all of this in front of Jasper.

"Okay, well, I've got to go," Jasper says, hanging Liam by his feet. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Japper," Liam says, giving him a kiss.

"Thanks so much," I say as I give Jas a hug.

"Anytime, Kid. I'll see you soon," he says as he gets in his truck.

"You bought a car without talking about it with me?" Edward asks as we make our way back in to the house.

"Go play, Liam, and then you have to go to bed in a little bit," I say as Li takes off to play in his room.

"It was just a spur of the moment thing, and I got a great deal. Jasper said I would only have to put a little money into it," I tell him as he glares at me.

"I would have gotten you a car."

"Is that what this is about? I didn't ask you to buy me a car. I had enough money to buy it."

"You should have talked to me. I am the man of this house..."

"Blah, blah, blah. I did this to help us. You're welcome," I say, walking out of the kitchen. I go to the living room to look up car insurance. I hear Edward slamming shit around the kitchen and I roll my eyes. I look at every car insurance place I can find…I didn't know it was so expensive.

"I'm going to put Liam to bed," Edward says from the doorway. Liam comes to me and gives me three kisses.

"Night-night. Wub you," Liam says as I kiss him back.

"Love you, too, Baby," I say as I shut down the computer.

The house is a mess. There are toys all over the living room and it needs to be vacuumed, but I just don't have the energy. I'm too tired to clean before bed, so it's going to have to wait one more day. I make Liam's and my lunches for the next day and find clothes for both of us. I jump in the shower and get dressed for bed. When I walk back to the bedroom, Edward is lying in bed.

"We need to talk. You have barely spoken a word to me in two days, and then you come home with an off the road car. What is going on with you? I said I was sorry for today," he says as I sit on my side of the bed.

"I figured there would be some adjusting for all of us, so I was just trying to help," I explain. I feel like I'm going to cry. I'm tired of feeling pissy with Edward.

"You need to talk to me, Isabella. Don't going running to your friends. Come to me."

"Fine, I'm sorry," I say as I lay back on my pillow.

"And…"

"Of course there's more."

"You don't need to hug other men in our front yard. We do have neighbors," he says as I laugh. I climb out of bed and grab my cell phone. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping with Liam," I say over my shoulder.

"Come here," he demands, stopping me in my tracks. "Yes, I knew this would take some adjusting, but you being so cold toward me is something I didn't expect."

"Me? You haven't spoken a word to me in two days! I move in and all of sudden you have nothing to say?" I ask as tears fill my eyes.

"Do want a play by play of my day?"

"No, but a simple fucking 'hi, how are you?' would be nice. Maybe more than a little peck on the lips, even. Be home sooner than five minutes before bed time, and don't fucking yell at our son when he has done nothing wrong," I half yell with my chest heaving.

"You want to throw stones like that?! I thought you could take care of house better than what you have been. I've done nothing but pick up shit since I've been home," he says as my tears spill over. I can't believe him.

"Fuck you!" I say through my teeth as I walk out of the room. I'm too tired to stew in my anger. I go to Liam's room and move him over so I can lay down with him. I fall asleep quickly.

I sleep pretty well for a few hours, but I wake up an hour before my alarm clock. I get up and head downstairs and start to clean. I'm not going to have him throw cleaning in my face. The house really isn't that bad; I'm done within forty-five minutes. I even vacuum without waking up either one of my boys. When I walk into my room, Edward is still sleeping. In the bathroom, I turn on the shower and step in, letting the warm water trail down my skin. It makes me feel tired. I'm rinsing my hair when cold air hits my heated skin.

"Sorry, I thought I was going to be done before you woke up," I say to Edward as he stands under the water with me.

"This is nice," he says with sleep still in his voice. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I say, getting ready to get out.

"You don't have to get out," he says, holding my arm.

"I was about to anyway. I know you like your quiet in the morning." With that I get out. I hear him sigh, but I still have stuff to get done before work. Just as I'm finishing, Edward gets out of the shower. I go to wake up Liam, but he is already awake, crying and pulling off his clothes.

"Went pee-pee, Mom-me," he cries.

"It's okay," I say as I hug him. "We've got to give you a bath." We go back to my room as Edward is putting his shorts on. I hold Liam's hand as he cries.

"What happened?" Edward asks, following us.

"Went pee-pee, Daddy," Liam tells him.

"It's okay, Buddy," he says as I run Liam a bath. "I can give him a bath so you don't get wet."

"I got it. Go do your morning thing," I say as he stands there.

"Bella, I didn't mean to yell that morning," he says as I smile at Liam. I pull the rest of his clothes off and get him in the tub.

"I know. It's a lot to take in when you aren't used to this."

"I love you," he says again as if he is reminding me.

"Wub you," Liam says, making us laugh. Edward walks out of the bathroom so I can finish getting Liam ready. The morning is better. Edward doesn't seem to be in his funk, and Liam even sits with him while I put his bedding in the washer.

The ride to work is quiet, and Edward tries to hold my hand. I let him, but I'm still a little mad. We arrive at work and we all go our own way. All I get is a little kiss on the lips, but that is how it should be while we are at work. As my day drags on, the more tired I become. I know I'm going to bed early. Edward comes by my office right before lunch and sits on my desk.

* * *

Hmmm…wonder what Edward wants! Would u like another chapter today?


	16. Chapter 16

"Wanna go get lunch with me?" I stop typing and look at my boyfriend.

"Sure. Just us, or do you want me to get Liam?"

"Just us. I think it's overdue," he says as I stand. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me to him.

"This is very inappropriate, Mr. Cullen," I say with a giggle.

"Do as you're told, Ms. Swan. I wouldn't want to fire such an amazing employee," he counters as I bust up laughing.

"I love you," I laugh out, kissing him before laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired. I'm going to bed right after Liam."

"Hmm… Well then I think we should all go to bed a half hour earlier so I can be with you," he says as we hear gagging noises.

"You are so obnoxious," Edward says as Vic comes out of her office laughing.

"You're just so weird. I'm not used to this," she says, standing in the door way. "I'm happy to see it, though." That makes me smile. "Anyway, you're on your own for the afternoon. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward and I make it to his car and I see that there is a present on my seat. He stands next to the door and waits for me to open it. My eyes fill with tears when I see a license plate.

"Is this…"

"It's for your car. Everything is ready for you to drive it, but…"

"No buts!" I say with a laugh.

"But," he says raising an eyebrow, "you can't drive it until I know it is safe. I brought it to the shop and you should have it back tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," I say, throwing myself into his arms. He hugs me tight and I attack his mouth. "No more fighting," I beg, breaking the kiss only to kiss him again.

"The house looked great this morning," he says as he lifts me to the hood of his car.

"Thank you. I love when you kiss me," I say, kissing him again. His fingers are digging into my thighs, and if I had a skirt on, we would have been fucking. I break the kiss and he keeps kissing my neck. "Thank god for pants."

"Not funny. Get in the car," he says, walking away while adjusting himself. I giggle as I get into my seat.

The rest of the week goes great. I get my car, and I'm driving to and from work. It really works out so much better for us. If Edward left work at the same time as me, he would pick up Liam. We even got the papers from the lawyers for Jacob to sign. Edward says that we are going to talk to him at Sunday dinner. I'm very nervous about that. I'm hoping he doesn't put up a fight.

Sunday morning, Liam wakes us up because he wants to go to Nana's. I cuddle into Edward more and I hear the TV click on. I sigh and smile when I hear Liam sing with the TV. He is too cute. Liam is loving cable, which was something we never had before. Just as I'm about to go back to sleep, I hear Liam start to whisper.

"Daddy...hungry."

"I'm sleeping, Buddy," Edward whispers.

"No," Liam giggles. "Mom-me sweepy."

"It's early, Baby. You're the only one up," Edward whispers again. "Wanna sleep with us?" I run my hand over Edward's thigh to remind him he is naked...we both are. "Oh! Go potty and I'll go make you something to eat."

"Yay!" Liam yells as he runs to the bathroom. Edward quickly gets out of bed and throws on a pair of shorts.

"What time is it?" I ask with a yawn.

"Seven," he says, yawning himself. "You kept me up too late."

"I'm very sorry, Old Man. You should work on your stamina," I say with a laugh.

"I think I keep up quite well, thank you very much," he says, getting back in the bed.

"Mmm, yes you satisfied me last night, but I could always go for more," I say, biting my lip.

"Mom-me up!" Liam says, clapping his hands. "Pacakes!"

"Good thinking, Mister!" Edward says as I groan. "You don't fight fair and well neither do I. Get up, Woman, and make your men some pancakes," he says. I look up over the covers and see both of them with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Call me woman again and you get nothing for a whole week," I say as he cracks a smile.

"Liam, run! Mommy's being mean!" Edward says as he runs out of the room.

"Pacakes?" Liam asks.

"Yes, go with Daddy," I say with a laugh.

The morning we have is one of the best ever. We eat pancakes and play cars with Liam. Sometimes life with Edward is too good to be true. I truly hope it never goes away. We give Liam a bath together, and then he goes down for an early nap. We put the bean bag chair in Liam's room because it's a sure-fire way to get him to sleep. Edward and I shower together and remind each other of how much we love one another. The feel of his lips on my skin makes me weak in the knees. I love the way the cold shower tiles felt against my skin; the way he feels inside of me...there is no better feeling in the world.

We are all in such good moods, and I hope it continues throughout the day. We don't even have to wake Li up from his nap. Five minutes before we need to leave, he jumps up, ready to go. After a potty break, we are on our way to the Cullen's.

As soon as the driveway is in view, I look for any sign of Jake.

"They're not here yet," Edward says as I nod. "Thank you for doing this."

"I should be the one doing the thanking," I say with a sigh.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I tell him as he parks the car. "Liam, we're here."

"Nana?" he asks as I giggle. We get out of the car and Liam runs right to the door. If he was taller, he would have opened it. We watch as he rings the doorbell and yells for Esme. Just as we make it to the door, Esme is there.

"I'm so glad you came!" she says as we enter the house.

"Lili," Jenna says as she and Liam take off running.

"I'm going to go put this in the office; I'll be right back," Edward says, holding up the folder with the legal papers.

I go to the kitchen and help with dinner. It's nice to be back, and I'm hoping to come more. The kids are running around like crazy. The men come in to chat for a bit, but when we hear the kids squeal for Aunt Nessie, the whole kitchen goes silent.

"Don't do that," I say with a nervous laugh. That makes everyone laugh, which makes me feel a lot better. "I'm okay," I whisper to Edward as I kiss him.

"It's all going to work out," he whispers back, kissing my cheek. "Let's have dinner first. I want to see how he acts...is that okay?" All I do is nod. I will probably want to leave after talking with Jake.

"I'm so hungry," Nessie says as she comes into the kitchen. I don't see Jake…maybe he isn't here.

"It's just about done," Esme says, hugging her daughter. I sip on my drink and take a deep breath. "Set the table and we can get the kids ready."

"I'm going to get Li," I say as Edward nods. I leave the kitchen, and just as I round the corner, I see Jacob talking with Ben, James and Victoria's oldest son, who is close to my age.

"Hey, Bell," Jacob says with a smile.

"Hey," I say as I walk past him. I tell Liam that he needs to wash his hands for dinner, and we head for the bathroom. We both wash our hands, and when I look up, Jake is standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Just...I guess I'm curious," he says. "Are you going to grow his hair out?"

"No...probably not," I say as he hums.

"My dad asked your dad about seeing him. I told them you did good for yourself," he says as I close my eyes. "I know you never cheated. I know..." he says as I put Liam on my hip. "I'm sorry for what I said that day. After you left, your mom said you went to take care of the problem. When you didn't come back, I asked Alice where you were. She kneed me in the nuts and told me you had him," he says as I laugh.

"Man, I'm sad I missed that one," I say as we laugh.

"I'm Jake," he says, holding his hand out to Liam.

"Hi!" Liam says, giving Jake a five. "Daddy!" Jake's dark face losses all color until he sees Edward.

"Hey, Mister Man! Ready for dinner?" Edward asks as he takes Liam. "Problem?"

"No, we were just talking," I say as Edward takes my hand.

"Let's go," Edward says with a head nod as Jake chuckles.

* * *

Hahahahaha I guess I shouldn't have updated again today! Tomorrow you will get to see the conversation, I think, between the three of them about Jake's rights. This story is coming to a close. Only four chapters left and I'm kind of sad.


	17. Chapter 17

SUPRIRSE! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! This chapter is a thank you for reaching over 1000 reviews!

* * *

Dinner is going good...better than good, it's great. It has been great seeing everyone and talking and laughing. Liam loves sitting with the other kids while he eats. Every time Liam calls Edward Daddy, Jake looks...sad? I'm not sure exactly, but I'm not taking the only father he has ever known away. I make Liam sit on my lap to eat his dessert because he makes too big of a mess when he eats chocolate. Li even feeds Edward; it is the cutest thing ever.

"Bells...I need to talk to you," Jake says as he quickly leaves the table.

"You don't owe him anything, but go ahead and I'll find you in a few," Edward says. We are going to tell him about the papers. I hear the front door shut so I head that way. I hear Jess call someone stupid, but I don't know who she is talking about. Once I'm out the door, I find Jake puffing on a cigarette.

"Want one?" Jacob asks.

"I haven't smoked since I found out I was pregnant," I tell him as he nods.

"Remember when we use to share a cigarette or a joint at lunch?"

"I remember it all," I say. I thought that was the best time of my life.

"Good, so you remember making me jealous?" he asks. I used to always try to make him jealous.

"That wasn't my intention tonight." Okay, maybe it was, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

"I really like Nessie...I never really wanted kids, and I can't be a father. Edward seems to be Liam's father. Do you want anything from me? Why didn't you try to contact me or even my parents after you had him?"

"The only thing I ever wanted from you was to be a father to him, but I knew that wasn't going to happen when you called me a whore. We didn't have much, but I managed with what we had. When I met Edward, everything got better," I say with a smile. "I love him, Jake. I want to be with him more than anything. I love this family and I want to come to more Sunday dinners, but I don't want any weirdness."

"You always stayed away from the weirdness," Jake chuckles. "So you do as you're told now?"

"Shut up," I say with a laugh. "I know how to pick my battles."

"She's stubborn as hell," Edward says as Jacob laughs.

"Dude, you have no idea. The stories I could tell you," Jacob says as I swat him.

"But he's not going to," I say, glaring at Jake.

"We had papers drawn up. We can do a paternity test if you want, but we would like you to sign your rights away," Edward says, handing Jake the papers.

"Are you going to adopt him?" Jake asks, looking over the paperwork.

"Hopefully, sometime in the future. We're still working on us, but that's what we want," Edward says. We really haven't talked about adoption, but I won't be opposed to it when the time comes.

"I can do this for you, Bells," Jacob says as Edward hands him a pen, "but before I do, can I ask you something?" I nod. "Can I maybe get to know him? I really like Nes and I don't plan on going anywhere, so I'll be around..."

"I —"

"We'll talk about it," Edward says, cutting me off.

"I would never tell him," Jake says, signing the papers.

"Please don't talk to my parents about me. They haven't had anything to do with me since they kicked me out, and I don't want them in my life," I say as Jake nods.

"I get it," he replies, "but you never gave my parents a choice. This isn't fair to them. They shouldn't be punished for my mistakes."

"They never tried to contact me. Everyone knew I was pregnant. No one, not even you, helped me. If it wasn't for Alice, I would have been homeless, so please don't give me some bullshit line about all this being unfair to anyone but Liam," I say, getting angry. I quickly take the papers back before he can keep them.

"Fine, I get it, but can I at least show them a picture?" he asks as I look to Edward. "I know that they would at least like to see him."

"I don't see any harm in it. He's already signed the papers. He no longer has any rights when it comes to Liam," Edward says as I nod.

"Fine." I stick my hand in the back of Edward's jeans and pull out his wallet. I take the picture that I know Edward carries and give it to Jake. With that, I walk away. I got what I wanted, and now I never have to worry about Jake trying to take him away from me. I don't think he ever will, but that has always been a fear of mine.

I stew in my anger as we walk away. Edward pulls me away from the front door and we walk around the house. He knows I either want to yell or cry, but I'm not even sure which I want to do right now. We stop at the side of the house and I pace. There really isn't much more I can do. Edward just leans against the house as I have my crazy moment.

"Say it," Edward says as I start to laugh.

"Is he for real?" I ask through another bout of laughter. "It's not fair to them? To them! Alice knew where I was and made sure they all knew it. When I first had Liam, Alice would tell everyone everything, but no one cared. My parents came once to tell me that adoption was still an option but refused to even see him..." I burst into tears. "They don't care, Edward. They never cared. Yet your family has accepted me with no questions asked. I hate my parents. They will never be a part of our family. As for Jake's parents…fuck 'em," I say, taking a deep breath. "I haven't even seen anyone in two years!"

"Feel better?" Edward asks as I cuddle into him.

"I think so. Do you think I'm overreacting?"

"Bella, I'm not going to tell you how to feel. My only concerns are you and our son. You don't want your parents around us, so if they show up, we will ask them to leave," he says, rubbing my back. I hug him tighter. He's a pretty great man.

"Is it weird if he gets to know Liam?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not stupid, and I know that someday Liam will know that Jacob is his father, but I hope he understands," Edward says as I look up to see sadness written all over his face.

"Do you think we should tell him now?"

"No, he's too little to understand." I nod as Edward runs his fingers through my hair. "Right now, he only needs to know that Jake is a guy that comes to Sunday dinner. I don't think there needs to be anything other than that. If either of us feels that he is getting too close, we pull away. We need to do what is best for us."

"I love you," I whisper, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you, too," he says before kissing me soundly. "Let's go get our boy and head home." I really like the sound of that. My home is where Edward is, and I am almost positive that will never change.

* * *

Ok, now we are done with updates for the day. I was trying to make it so you would get the last one on Friday, but oh well. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love reading them and your kind words make me melt a little! Thanks again!


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, here is Jacob's pov. I know some of you have been waiting for this. Two chapters to go!

* * *

Jake's POV

"So, what was up with Edward's girlfriend?" Nessie asks as we lounge on our couch. I take a deep breath and rub my hand up and down my face. I know this is going to be hard. I know she is going to see me in a different light. I love Nessie, and I have to have faith that she can still love me.

"She's my ex," I say as Nes giggles. "Her little boy is...well, I'm his father."

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" she asks, sitting up.

"She was fifteen and I was almost eighteen when she got pregnant. She turned sixteen shortly after we found out. I said a lot of hateful things to her and then broke up with her. A week later, I thought she took off to get an abortion. I found out after the fact that her parents kicked her out after she refused to abort the baby. It took me over ten months to ask her friend about her, and when I did, she kicked me in the dick. Honestly, I didn't want to be a father and still don't. I know there is nothing I can say to defend my actions, but..."

"I get it. You were young and dumb. It happens, but you know you either have to step up and be his father, or think about other alternatives. I don't want any kids. My family is big enough as it is," she says as I rub her feet.

"I know I did things wrong, but I signed my rights away tonight. It felt like the right thing to do. It seems that she did well for her and Liam," I say as she agrees.

"I agree. How old is she? Eighteen?"

"Yeah."

"She makes my brother smile. I haven't seen a smile on his face since I was a kid," she tells me. I want to ask why, but I don't.

~DEP~

I am heading to Forks to see my parents. They know I'm coming, and I have a feeling that Renee and Charlie will be there. Bella was right about no one trying to reach out to her. I don't know why anyone wouldn't help her. Renee and Charlie were embarrassed, but that didn't mean that they couldn't help their daughter. Her parents always thought she was so mature and responsible. She was, but she liked to have fun, too. She was the first to roll a joint, or to pop open a beer. Her parents never knew we did those things. They turned a blind eye if they heard something like that. Our groups of friends were the only ones that knew who Bella really was. She used to be fun as hell, but now she was different. Having Liam made her grow up. I knew she was scared about the pregnancy, and I was the one person that should have been there no matter what. This is karma at work. Having to tell my parents that I signed my rights away is my punishment for the last three years.

As I pull into the driveway of my childhood home, I see Charlie and my father out on the porch. I take a deep breath before getting out of the car. I really don't want to have this conversation with my own parents, let alone Bella's.

"Hey, Kid; long time no see," Charlie says, shaking my hand.

"What have you been up to?" Dad asks as I shrug my shoulders. They deserve to know that I did what was best for Liam.

"We've gotta talk. Is Ma inside?" I ask, heading for the door without waiting for an answer.

I just need to say what I came to say and get out. My dad knows something is going on, and when Charlie says they are going to leave, I ask them to stay. By this point, they all know who I'm going to talk about. We all sit at the kitchen table and I drum my fingers on the tabletop. I pull my wallet out and look at the picture of Liam. He is so cute, but then he looks just like me so that is expected. I hand the picture to my mom and she gasps as she looks at it. She knows who it is without asking. They all pass the picture around the table and Renee comments on how cute the little boy is, but she has no clue who he is. It makes me mad that she has no idea.

"I saw Bella for the first time six months ago. She's dating my girlfriend's brother. She freaked out when she saw me and left. She's changed a lot. She lets her boyfriend call her Isabella, and that right there should tell you something," I say as Charlie chuckles. Bella hates her name and no one ever knew why.

"So are you going to get visitation of him?" my mom asks as I look at the table.

"Is this Bella's son?" Renee asks, picking up the picture again. She was never one to catch on too quickly.

"Yeah. His name is Liam," I say as Renee stares at the picture. She's trying to see Bella in him, but there isn't much there; he looks just like me.

"You couldn't deny him if you tried," my dad says as I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, I saw them again on Sunday. Liam calls Edward, Bella's boyfriend, Daddy. He has done more for Liam and Bella than any of us. He is Liam's father."

"You are Liam's father. Don't let Bella tell you any different," Renee says.

"What kind of father would I be? The kind of father that calls his mother a whore and a liar? The kind of father that acts like my son doesn't even exist? The kind of father that comes and goes? I don't want that for him. Edward can give him a great life; more than I ever can. Liam's a good kid and he is so happy. He talks a lot and he really is the coolest kid. He was playing dolls with Jenna and he was making airplane noises," I say with a small laugh. I know they don't know who Jenna is, but that family is too big to explain.

"Jake, what aren't you telling us? You sound sad that you weren't there," Dad says.

"I'm pissed about this whole thing. Bella did all of this alone. She only had Alice, and there was only so much she could do. I was lucky Bella even let me say hi to him. Anyway, like I said, Edward is his father and I'm not standing in the way of it," I say as they all stare at me.

"They tricked you? You have rights, Jacob," Charlie says as my dad agrees. "I know a guy that can help you."

"No, I don't have any rights," I say as I let that sink in.

"What did you do?!" my mother yells.

"I'm no longer Liam's father."

"You will always be his father!" Dad yells. "There has to be a way to take back what you have signed."

"I don't want to be a father!" I yell over their talking. "I never wanted to be a father and now he can have one that wants to be there. Edward is a good guy and a great father. He loves Liam as if he was his. He takes care of both of them. That's what they deserve after everything," I say, standing up. "I did the right thing."

"So we don't get to know him?" Mom asks as she starts to cry.

"I don't think Bella ever plans on coming back. Unless you can figure out a way to get in Bella's good graces, I doubt you will ever see him. Edward's family is their family, now; none of us are." They all know I'm right.

"You are okay with this?" Charlie asks me, looking sad.

"Yes. It's for the best. I asked if I could be a part of his life, and Edward said they would talk about it. I don't want to be his father," I say as Renee gets pissed.

"You don't get a choice!" Renee sneers.

"We all have choices. Bella chose to have him knowing no one would be there for her. I'm choosing to let Edward be his father because that's what is best for him. Bella is in love, happy, and she looks great. I choose to not take that away from her," I say, standing up to leave. "I know I will see Liam again and again. I love Nessie and I'm not going anywhere. As long as Bella is at the Cullen's for Sunday dinner, I will get to see him...get to know him in some way. In the future, even if I'm just known as a family friend, it will be enough. Can any of you say that? We ALL have made our fair share of mistakes...at least I'm trying to right it."

I get up and leave. There is nothing more I can say. I know I'm doing the right thing.

* * *

So…yeah there is Jacob. See you tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 19

By the end of the month, Jacob's rights were terminated and everyone seemed to be happy. We were all adjusting nicely to our new life. Liam is doing well, and he seems to love our new family. I'm sad though...maybe jealous? I wish some things could be a little different. I wish my parents weren't assholes. There is nothing I can do about them, though. If things didn't work out the way they did, I would have never met Edward, and I wouldn't have liked that very much. I love him more and more every day.

Our weekdays have been so busy that Saturdays are our lazy day. We didn't do much at all. Our Saturdays are usually spent relaxing, but not today. Today Liam has been very bad. I woke up this morning to the sounds of Liam giggling. I sat up quickly because I saw that it was after eight in the morning. I thought he was in his room because lately he would just get up and play instead of waking us up. When I don't find him in his room, I follow the laughter. When I find him, I yell for Edward.

"Hi mom-me," Liam says as I hold back my anger. I try so hard, but I let my emotions overtake me.

"What are you doing?!" I yell at my son who stops dead in his tracks. "Why would you do this?!"

"What is going..." Edward says as he rounds the corner. "Liam Jacob! You are in so much trouble!"

"I don't even know where to start!" I half shriek.

"Do you want to clean this up or take care of him?" Edward asks me.

"I don't...why...why would you do this?!" I yell at Liam. His lip starts to quiver right before the tears come.

"Okay, I'll take him," Edward says, stepping carefully in front of me. He picks Liam up, holding him away from his body. "I'll clean him up and then put him in time out."

"No!" Liam whines.

"This was very bad, Liam," Edward says in a stern voice. Liam cries harder for me, but I am too mad to deal with him. He has never done anything like this before. I'm not even sure where to start with the cleanup. I grab the roll of paper towels and start to clean.

Three dozen eggs are broken on the floor. My good little son broke three dozen eggs all over my kitchen! I don't know what possessed him to do such a thing, either. He has never done anything like this. He never really went through the terrible two's, but I guess I could say he was going through the terrible three's. I'm on my hands and knees doing my best to pick up the mess.

After half an hour, I hear Liam crying again, and I know he's in time out. He hates time out. He hates it even more when Edward is the one to put him there. We have a chair in his room that is there specifically for time outs.

"What can I do to help?" Edward asks.

"Get the bleach and spray the floor, please," I say as I wipe up the last gobs of eggs. The smell of the eggs is getting to me and I can't help gaging. Edward starts to spray the cleaner as I stand to stretch my legs. I can feel the sliminess of the eggs on my knees. I clean my knees before getting back down to the floor to wipe up the bleach.

"Do we need to do anything else?" Edward asks after he sprays the refrigerator.

"Get the Swiffer. I hate the smell of bleach." Edward chuckles as I crawl around the floor. After the fridge is done, along with the cupboards, I make a cup of coffee and sit at the table. Edward goes to check on Liam and I hear him yell. I jump to my feet and head for Liam's room.

"Oh my god!" I say as I look around the destroyed bedroom. "What happened?"

"Win!" Liam says loudly while running to me.

"Wind?! There isn't even a window open! Take him down stairs. I'll clean this mess," Edward says, shooing us away.

I take one more look around the room before I walk out with my son.

"How did your clothes get all over your room?" I ask Liam.

"Win," he says again.

"The wind opened all of your drawers and blew all of your clothes all over your room?" I ask.

"Yesh," he says, nodding his head wildly.

"You are fibbing and that is bad," I say as he sighs. We go to the kitchen, and as we enter he starts to cry. "What's wrong?" I ask as I pick him up, thinking he may have stepped on an egg shell.

"Bekfist aw gone," he cries.

"Li, breaking all the eggs is not making breakfast," I say, trying not to laugh.

"All gone Mom-me," he cries harder.

"Liam, you made a mess and wasted a lot of food so mommy had to clean it up. You did not make breakfast. What you did in the kitchen and in your room was bad." I sit my crying son on the chair as I make him breakfast. He stops crying when I set some frosted flakes in front of him. Sugar is probably the last thing her needed, but I was running out of energy quickly. I sit next to him and sip my coffee, rubbing my temples. I can feel a headache coming on.

"Will you be a good boy for the rest of the day?" I ask as Edward comes in to get some coffee.

"Yesh, Mom-me. Wub you," he says, drinking the milk through the straw of the bowl.

"No more messes today, do you hear me?" Edward asks, sitting down at the table.

"I heew," Liam says, nodding his head.

"No more messes," Edward says again as Liam nods once more. "This doesn't happen often, does it?"

"No," I say with a laugh while shaking my head.

After the crazy morning I had — we had — we just sat at the table. Liam took it as if he was still in time out, and I enjoyed the quiet.

After the coffee is gone, I stand to take care of the dirty dishes. Edward starts to talk to Liam about not fibbing, but I don't think he gets it. I hear the doorbell ring, and see that Edward looks just as confused as I am; we're not expecting anyone. Liam jumps out of his chair and runs to the door. I giggle as Edward takes off after him. I wipe my hands on the dish towel and head toward the front door. My blood runs cold at the sound of my mother's voice.

"Hey, Sweetie. This is for you; I know your birthday just passed," she says as I stand frozen.

"Tank you. Yook, Daddy!" Liam says as Edward clears his throat.

"Bud, go to your room and leave it in one piece, please," Edward says. I hear Liam squeal as he runs up the stairs. "I know who you are, and you are not welcome here."

"Look, we just want to speak with Bella," Charlie says.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. If you have any respect at all, you will leave my family alone. Bella doesn't want you in our son's life, and I back her up on that," Edward says as I make it to the front door. This isn't his battle to fight.

"You are not his father. Jacob Black is, but you forced him to sign the papers terminating his rights," Renee says as I make myself known.

"That's funny, Renee, because we just saw him and he seemed happy with how things have worked out," I say as she glares at me. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to meet our grandson," Charlie says in a calm tone.

"He sees his grandparents every Sunday," Edward says, adding fuel to their fire.

"We are his grandparents," Renee says.

"You have a shitty way of showing it!" I yell.

"Keep your voice down," Edward hisses as I take a deep breath.

"You kicked me out and this is the first time I have seen you in almost two years. The last time I saw you, I begged you meet him, but all you said was that adoption was still an option..."

"We only wanted what was best for you and the child," Charlie said.

"I'm a great mom. I do everything I need to for him..." I say in self-defense.

"Living off a man isn't doing what you need to do," Renee says with her hands on her hips.

"That is enough. You have no right to come to our home and insult my girlfriend or talk badly about our son. We are very good parents. I am in every way Liam's father. You all walked away from her when it mattered most, and when we started dating, I didn't understand how family could do that. You need to leave," Edward says as we hear a loud crash come from the stairs. I take off running to find an air plane at the bottom on the stairs and Liam at the top scowling.

"No fwy, Mom-me," Liam says as he makes his way down the stairs. Today has been a day from hell.

"Li, you scared me," I say, holding my chest.

"No fwy, Daddy," Liam says to Edward as he picks up the plane.

"Don't throw things down the stairs," Edward says.

"You need to use that," Charlie says from behind us. He bends at his knees as Liam brings Charlie the controller. Charlie is pleading with Edward to put the plane down. I shrug my shoulders and sit on the stairs. I need a nap.

"You press this button here and then move this," Charlie says as Liam watches him carefully. The plane lifts up in the air and Liam giggles like crazy.

"I don't care! He's my bother!" I hear Nessie say.

"Seriously?!" I ask, putting my head on my knees.

"Edward! Why is your door open?" Nes asks as Liam runs to her. "Hey, Little Man!"

"Nesh!" Li says, hugging her. "Jake fwy!"

"What are you doing here?" Jake asks Charlie and Renee. "You okay, Bella?"

"Bad, bad day," Liam tells him, looking sad.

"Sucks," Jake says.

"Fucks!" Liam says, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh my god!" I yell as I rise to my feet. "I can't take any more today!"

"What do you need, Nessie?" Edward asks.

"I was wondering if I could take your jet ski."

"Where's yours?" Edward asks as I sit back down on the stairs. I don't think the crazy is going to end today.

"We need two. We're gonna race!" Nessie says as Edward nods.

"Break it and I break you," Edward warns as Nessie puts Liam down.

"I told you to stay away," Jake whispers loudly to my father.

"It's fine Jake...just go," I say, holding back my tears.

"Later, then," Nessie says, giving Edward a hug before leaving the house.

"This has been the day from hell. I'm not in the mood to deal with you. You got to see him; you got to see that Jake doesn't care just like always. Now. Get. Out," I say slowly. Renee goes to say something, but Charlie is quicker.

"We'll see you around. I'm sorry. We were wrong and I don't know how to make things better," Charlie says as I start to cry.

"Just leave." They do and I'm grateful. I head up the stairs without a word and I hear Edward tell Liam it is time for a nap.

I lie in my bed and cry until I feel better. After a while, Edward comes in and lies on top of me.

"He's sleeping," he says before kissing me. "I love you. Are you okay?"

"I love you, too, and yes, I'm okay," I say as I roll over.

"Marry me?" he says as he hovers above me.

"Yes," I say before we kiss. I groan when he moves away. "What are you doing?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. You are a wonderful mother, friend, lover...there isn't anything not wonderful about you. I want to become a real family. I want you and our son to have my name and maybe even add just one more child to our perfect family. Do you want that with me?" he asks as I smile.

"Yes," I say as I start to cry again. I'm just happy, these are happy tears. "I want that more than anything." Edward comes back to me and holds a ring out to me. He really has thought about marrying me. The ring is simple and beautiful. A little big, but I'm sure I will get used to it. "Thank you; it's really beautiful. I love you so much."

I attack his lips and pull him to me. I can't get enough of him, and he is really all mine. I know we don't have much time, but I need him. I pull at his shirt and he lets me pull it off of him. I run my nails up and down his back and he bites my neck. He works to get my pants off and as soon as he is freed, he is buried inside me. I love everything about this man, and his cock is one of the many reasons. The way he fills me is unlike anything I will ever feel again. The way he moves in and out of me, makes me cum every time. I love the way he says my name and the way he holds my legs, arms, and hands. Whenever we are together, no matter what the position, he always holds me close to him. I know he loves me, and he shows it in everything he does. He kisses my mouth and I close my eyes and savor the taste of him. The way his breath feels on my skin gives me cold chills every time. He grabs my legs and puts them over his elbows and he leans in close to my face.

"I love you," he says as he moves slowly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say as we kiss. Just as he starts to move in and out of me faster, we hear our bedroom door click open. In a flash Edward is out and off of me and the blankets get thrown over us.

"Un-fucking-real," Edward says as I giggle.

"Hi, Mom-me," Liam says as he runs to our bed.

"Go play for one minute," I say as I try to catch my breath.

"Win did gain," he says as I stare at him. "No nap."

We are going to have such a happy life...

* * *

Okay, so I know I said I would give you a lemon and that is good as I can give you. If you want a story with lemons, check out bases loaded. That is a story I'm writing with teamalltwilight. Our joint account is jessandtat.

Thanks to all my girls for the help they have giving me on this awesome story. Thank you all of you for reading and reviewing the shit out of this story. All that is left is the epi and there will not be a sequel. So you all tomorrow!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm a little sad to be posting this… it was a fun ride, though.

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

Ten years later

Today we are celebrating my twenty-ninth birthday. I've come to the conclusion that I'll be twenty-nine forever. I am never turning thirty. Edward says I'm being ridiculous, but I hate the thought of turning thirty.

"I'm turning fifty! Bitch about it then," he says as we get dressed for the day. It's hard to believe that so much time has gone by.

We were married on our one year anniversary. We had a small wedding, and Liam was the cutest best man ever. It was one of the happiest days of my life. The week before our wedding, Liam officially became a Cullen, which was another very happy day.

After many, many, many, fights with my parents, we worked things out. I made up with my dad before my mom...but I understand now. If she would have explained things sooner, I would have understood, but she was never one to explain things. Come to find out, when she was fifteen she had a baby that was given up for adoption. She came from a poor family, so she knew she could never raise a child. When I got pregnant, it brought back too many memories. As the years went on, she would apologize for the way she acted every time we saw each other. She died two years ago from breast cancer. That was one of the worst days of my life...probably the worse yet. My dad was still kicking it, though, and he was here whenever he could be.

Another great day was when I was twenty and Lacey Marie was born. She is nine now. She and Liam are the best of friends. I love to see the two of them together. She has long, straight hair, and shares the same hair color as Edward. Li just turned thirteen, and he acts like an adult. We have yet to tell him that Jake is his biological father, but things are so great right now. I know it is time to tell him. He always thought he and Jacob looked alike because Jake was his uncle. We never corrected him. I know we should have, but I was scared he would be upset. Liam and Jake are very close. It was weird for me the first few times I saw them together, though. Edward felt the same way often.

"I'm his father," Edward had said, standing nose to nose with Jacob. Liam had fallen and Jake jumped up to get him. Edward didn't like the way Jake was able to calm Liam down.

"I didn't mean to step over the line. I just reacted," Jacob said.

"Back the fuck off!" Edward hissed before walking away. Jake did back off for a whole year. He would speak to Liam if Liam came to him, but he didn't do anything extra. Little by little, I saw a relationship bloom. After some time passed, Edward and I were both okay with it.

"Welcome to the club," Emily says as she and Jess sit with me. I cock my head to the side in confusion. Jess points to a pissy looking Liam. I sit up and look at his face more closely. He looks sad and hurt. I quickly get up and go to him.

"Li, is everything okay?" I ask as I sit next to him.

"Whenever I asked you a question, you always told me the truth, right?" he asks with tears in his eyes.

"If I have ever lied to you it was because I thought you were too young to understand." I knew what was coming.

"Is Uncle Jacob my father?" he asks as my eyes fill with tears.

"Yes," I whisper as he quickly stands.

"I fucking knew it!"

"Watch your mouth!" I scold. He flips the chair he was sitting in and takes off for the house. My tears fall as I turn to find Edward. He and Jacob both know what's going on.

"I'll talk to him if you want me to," Jake offers.

"No; the three of us made this decision, so we need to do it together," Edward says, taking my hand.

"It's a big person thing, Lacey! You're too little to understand," Liam tells his sister with a sigh.

"I love Uncle Jake and Daddy," she says.

"Me too, but..."

"But what? Love is love, LiLi," she says sweetly. "Madison has a daddy, but he says he hates her and that she should have been swallowed. I've never heard Uncle Jake say that about you." My heart sinks as I hear my daughter speak. I know she doesn't understand what she just said, but it still makes my heart hurt.

"Lacey, you don't speak like that," Edward says as we walk into Liam's room.

"What'd I say?" she asks as her eyes grow big.

"You used adult words," Jake says, picking her up.

"No I didn't," she protests.

"Go ask Aunt Rosie. She knows all about it," Jake says as Edward and I both swat at him.

"Not funny, Jacob," I say as Liam laughs. Jacob and Rosalie have never gotten along.

"I'm just pissed I'm going to miss her face," Jake laughs.

"No, you're not; look," Liam says, glancing out his bedroom window. I watch as both of them look out the window. I turn to Edward, but he even has his face in the other window. After a minute, I hear Rose yell for Jake. Liam and Jacob bust a gut laughing.

"I don't think that is ever going to get old," Liam says as his laughs dies down.

"It hasn't in the last ten years," Jake says, throwing his big body onto Liam's bed. I sit in the old bean bag while Edward sits in the computer chair.

"This is really weird," Liam says, looking just at Jake.

"It is," Jake says simply. "Don't be mad, please." For the first time in years, I hear Jake sound serious. "Don't be mad at your mom or dad. If you want to be pissed at anyone, be pissed at me. Do you want to hear what I said to your mother when she came to me at the age of fifteen, crying?"

"Jacob, don't," I say.

"I want to know it all," Liam says, almost begging.

"Well," I start to say.

"No, I want Jacob to tell me," Liam says as Jake nods.

"Your mom and I grew up together. She was...is my best friend. I look at her now and kind of laugh at the person I once knew. We used to get high all the time. She was really fun once upon a time," Jake says with a laugh. I can't help but chuckle, too.

"Stick to the story. He doesn't need any ideas," Edward says.

"Yes, Dad," Jake says with an eye roll. "Anyway, Bella and I loved each other back then, and we had sex. We were young and dumb. When you start having sex, always, always use a condom."

"Jake!"

"What, Bella? He needs to know!" Jake says, raising his voice to me. "Look, I'm glad you're in my life, I really am, but when I found out she was knocked up, I freaked. I called your mom so many horrible names, and I didn't see or talk to her for almost 3 years. Your mom was on her own. Renee and Charlie kicked her out, so she only had Alice. She worked her ass off to raise you. Think of Gina, or Lilli, or even Katie having a baby right now. Think of them living on their own with no one to turn to for help. That was your mom. You were almost three when I first saw you, and you were over three before I talked you. I was never a father. That man right there is your father. He was the one that wanted to be there. I wanted to be the cool Uncle, not the dad. I know that sounds harsh, but I want you to understand. I'm a very selfish person. Aunt Nessie and I both are, and that's why we never had kids. I signed my rights away because I wanted you to have it all. I wanted you to have a mom and a dad. Not a mom who you barely saw because she was working all the time trying to put food on the table, and a dad who came around when he felt like it. I did this for you because I love you," Jake says with tears in his eyes.

I can't stop my tears from spilling over, either. Liam has no emotion on his face as he stares at Jake. I try to speak, but the lump in my throat hurts too badly.

"Li, I know that I'm not your biological father, but you're my son. I've loved you since the first time you asked me if I wanted a bok jush. I wouldn't trade any of this for the world. If it wasn't for Jake, I wouldn't have a son. When Lacey was born, I cried because I missed out on that with you..."

"Do you love Lacey more than me?"

"No, that never happened. I love you and your sister the same. I am your father." I can't take anymore. I jump to my feet and hug Liam to me.

"I love you. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times, but it never seemed to be the right time. Please don't be mad. I love you so much," I cry as I hold my son.

"Mom, stop crying. You're so embarrassing!" he says as he hugs me back. I don't miss the sniffle I hear when he lays his head on my shoulder. "I love you, too," he whispers. "I'm not mad." His words make me cry harder. I feel Edward wrap his arms around the both of us at the same time I hear the bedroom door shut. I know Jake is giving us our moment. Li pulls away from me and hugs Edward while I quickly wipe my tears.

"I want cake," I say out of the blue. I just want this all behind us.

"Mom, I'm sorry I ruined your birthday," Liam says as I shake my head.

"You did no such thing. Your Aunts have a bottle a wine for me, and after two glasses, I won't remember a thing," I say as we laugh. "If you are okay, then I am okay."

"I'm okay. I'm really okay," he says as I smile.

"I need a beer," Edward says as we head out of the room. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me, too...can I have a beer?"

"Nice try," Edward says, giving him a playful shove.

I feel lighter. I feel happy. I have my happy ending.

* * *

So there you have it! This is it and there will be no more. I loved sharing this story with all of you. Thank you so much for the reviews I loved every single one of them! A huge thank you goes out to my girls for all their hard work! You all mean the world to me.

As of now I am a break until next year. I will post again in February or March. Until then check out Bases loaded, my kasi and myself, anything that krazi4twisaga writes, or you own me which is co-written with the amazing toocute24. He story can be found under becute82.

Teaser for the next story to come!

"Anthony, what are you doing here?" I asked seeing his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"I need you to keep Lynny, please. If anyone asks just tell them you're watching your boyfriend's kid. I have all the paperwork you will need. Please, I need you to help me," he begged. He didn't even give me time to answer before he thrust his kid into my arms. I took the sleeping kid with confusion. "I put enough money in your account to take care of both of you. It should last until I get back."

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked as he ran from my door to his car giving me everything but a bed for this little girl. "You need to answer my questions!"

"I can't explain. Tell me your social…"

"Fuck you!"

"Tell me so I can find you," he said staring into my eyes.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know a few years…"

"A few years!"

Best place to find me is on facebook and the link is on my profile!


End file.
